New to Me
by ashion
Summary: Skyfire has been pining for what many Autobots have. A lover, a mate. But the majority still don't fully trust him. Only one mech always has and he's caught the flyer's optic. Now, it's a matter of obtaining the unobtainable. sticky, slash
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first ever serious undertaking of a fic like this. It was an adopted request from the AnonKink Meme on LJ and has since grown to stupid proportions! This is basically a bit of a re-write of my original anon posting._ _(original kink description: community . livejournal . com / tfanonkink / 491 . html?thread=143339#t143339)_

_I have the full set of chapters for this as well as 6 complete chapters for the sequal, I'll be posting it gradually as I work on other fics and poke at some things that still bug me in the chapters._

_Also if anyone has suggestions for a better name for this by all means throw them at me! This is currently just titled the same as the request._

_There will be explicit sticky based mech/mech interfacing in later chapters so you have been forewarned. Don't like? Then don't read._

It was well past 2300 hours and Skyfire was trying, and utterly failing, to be stealthy and quiet as he slid his considerable bulk along the narrow darkened hallway. His abysmal attempts sneaking around were all to keep least within eavesdropping distance of one particular mech. Said mech was walking sedately, several meters ahead narrowed optics scanning over a data pad completely unawares of the large flyer following him. This was how it had been for the best part of the last earth month, just as the shuttle had planned.

Skyfire had been pining for almost any form of intimacy since properly joining the Ark crew and the Autobots. Every day he watched as the few couples and trines amongst Autobots shared the most mundane, tame little intimate gestures in the halls and the rec room. A lingering touch here, a brush of plates there, the occasional chased kiss or warm embrace, all of it left the interface deprived flyer's spark twisting with unbecoming jealousy and loneliness. True he had some nice friends, mainly of the science department, but he wanted, needed more than that.

Ideally he wanted a mate.

He had attempted to get to know as many of the Ark residents as possible trying to shake his rather exaggerated reputation for being an introverted, brooding recluse, but had generally been met with animosity and suspicion. Apparently being one time friends with the now notorious Decepticon 2IC - despite spending the entirety of the war in stasis lock and frozen in ice - automatically put you in the bad books of a good 70% of the Ark's crew. The rest were nice enough but either not interested in more than friendship, already with someone or simply way too small for anything significant.

The mech he was currently observing fit the bill with their general size, being one of the largest mechs in the Ark, but there was more too it than that. Of all the Autobots he was the only one that had shown Skyfire unconditional friendship and trust from the outset. None of this 'earning your place and proving yourself to gain our trust' business everyone else tagged him with, even if unconsciously. Now was just the problem of actually getting to know a bit more about this very open and kindly, yet oddly solitary, mech before he made his move.

This was all easier said than done considering the mech he was pursuing was the leader of the Autobots himself, Optimus Prime.

Seeing the Prime turn a corner, Skyfire picked up his pace to ensure he wouldn't loose sight of him. He'd been observing, not stalking never stalking just discreetly following and observing, the Prime for a few weeks now to gain a full perspective on their personality and was rather pleased with what he had learned so far. Optimus was kind-sparked, affable, self sacrificing almost to a fault, highly intelligent and very strong both physically and mentally with a nice frame to boot (for a grounder at least).

Rounding the corner Skyfire froze when he spotted the Prime sub spacing the data pad as he moved into another room. He couldn't believe his luck! Optimus had just gone into the communal wash racks.

Skyfire shoved his back flat against the wall as a small war began within his CPU. The interface deprived, lust driven part of his mind was goading him to sneak in. Watch the Prime clean his plating, maybe innocently offer to help so he could get to feel the smooth lines of that brightly coloured armor, but the logical part of his CPU was quailing at how wrong and intrusive that would be.

Yes they were communal wash racks, but one expected to be left to their own devices unless they physically or verbally displayed a want for close company. Mutual cleaning was a perfectly normal gesture shared by close friends though he was unsure where exactly he stood with this mech.

He could easily say they were friends, having chatted several times over both mission/science related matters and general musings, but were they close enough for mutual cleaning? He doubted it. And to be so forward with a mech he was only just getting to know, on a somewhat one sided personal level, would be a breach of personal privacy, very rude and… the interface driven part of his CPU couldn't care less.

So wound up in his own thoughts Skyfire found himself standing in the open doorway of the wash racks before he even made the conscious decision to move. A furtive glace up and down the corridor outside and a quick scan of the interior showed they were alone. Slipping inside it was easy to spot the Prime standing in one of the stalls, back facing outward showing he didn't expect company and completely unawares of his voyeur.

Plastering himself to the wall, Skyfire awkwardly inched sideways aiming for the best view while attempting to keep out of sight. Settling in just behind a stall partition the white shuttle couldn't help but squirm in nervous agitation and need.

Following someone in open communal areas with others present for weeks was one thing, but spying on them in the wash racks, in a moment obviously meant to be private, was another thing entirely! Especially when that someone was Optimus Prime, the great leader of the Autobots with those broad red shoulders, long shapely legs, tapered waist, perfect aft and...

Damn his raging libido! He knew it was wrong, so very wrong and utterly inappropriate but he just couldn't tear his optics away from the innocent yet oh so intoxicating sight.

Prime was taking his time, leaning this way and that, meticulously scrubbing down each individual plate and seam with slow firm movements. The shuttle shifted for a better view as his frame rapidly heated up. Just washing himself the Prime really put on a show! Any little fantasies Skyfire had conjured up in his quarters were nothing compared to this.

The shuttle fidgeted, fingers twisting and curling together as he watched the Prime stepped further under the spray heads, water and foamy solvents slicking down Prime's frame over his wide shoulders, down that narrow waist and hips, around strong white thighs and down his blue peds to flush down the drain in the floor. It was so easy to imagine his hands following the same path over the wet plating. The very idea sent a delicious shiver down his spinal struts, spark pulsing in delight.

Using a long bristled brush the Prime languidly scrubbed at his joints, clearing out stubborn grit, stones and other irritating organic matter from traveling in his alt mode. Working his way down his frame, Skyfire avidly watched as Optimus reached his hip joints, turning his thigh outward at an acute angle he carefully scrubbed at the joint and muscle cables inside the hip and inner thigh structure. Working slowly Optimus ran the long bristles of the brush through the exposed cables, shuddering with a faint low groan that sent short burst of static charge through the large flyers frame.

The Prime's unnoticed voyeur shifted from one foot to the other, one hand clamped over his mouth, the other pressed to his uncomfortably hot interface panel trying to keep it shut as his spike began to press at the inside of the plate. This was getting too much he had to get out before he made a complete aft of myself.

That was when Optimus turned around and Skyfire had to shut off his vocalizer to staunch the lustful keen that rose up within him and lock his joints as they nearly gave out from the huge surge his spark made.

Optimus' optics were shut off and his battle mask was retracted with that mysterious, always hidden lower portion of his face on full display. It took all of the shuttle's will power not to rush the truck-former, crush his derma to theirs.

He thought Prime was quite a fine mech before - for a grounder - but holy fragging Primus he was gorgeous! High chiseled cheek ridges, fine straight nasal bridge with a slightly upturned tip, perfectly shaped full derma, strong sharply defined jaw. The only flaw was the painful looking scar marring his otherwise perfect features.

It was a deep set, ragged gouge that split the corner of his mouth and stretched up over his left cheek to disappear under the flange of blue metal making up his helm. Long raised fracture lines ran off from the wound edges like fine silvery spider webs showing the injury had healed naturally a very long time ago with no added work to properly fill in the damage.

Despite that Skyfire still found him gorgeous, fingers itching to trail along that one awfully painful looking flaw, to caress those cheeks and derma and 'face the mech senseless his less than helpful libido added.

Not realizing how far he'd been leaning forward Skyfire let out an embarrassingly high pitched yelp as he over balanced performing a perfect face plant into the titled floor. The sound of his large frame striking the tiles resounded through the quiet room like a mini explosion. Groaning the flyer laid still for several kliks in utter mortification before lifted his head from the damp floor only to see two blue, dripping wet peds standing right in front of his nose.

Ever so slowly he looked up to be met with the narrowed sharp blue optics of Optimus Prime glowing over the edge of his closed battle mask.

"Ah… H-hello Optimus Prime, s-sir." Skyfire stuttered, quickly gathering his wits and scuttling backwards under the smaller mech's glare.

Red arms folding across his broad chest Optimus regarded the white shuttle coolly as he scrambled awkwardly to his peds, assuming a painfully stiff upright stance. "Is there something I can assist you with, Skyfire?" Optimus asked flatly, looking up at the taller mech from under the lip of his helm none to happy about having one of his few relaxing pleasures so rudely interrupted.

"I-I… ah… well I… y-you see I thought… I thought I saw one of those organic reptiles from out on the mountain come in here so I came in to get it and didn't know you were here and slipped on the tiles while looking for it but I don't see it anywhere so it must have run away so I'll be going now sorry to disturb you, sir. Bye!" With that the mech bolted out the door with a short flare of boosters.

Prime flicked his optics a few times as he stood there staring at the vapor trail left by the retreating shuttle trying to make sense of what was just blurted out at him in a manner befitting Bluestreak, but at a speed to rival Blurr.


	2. Chapter 2

_Still if anyone has suggestions for a better name for this by all means throw them at me! Feel free to PM me with ideas and I will credit the person whose idea I end up using for the title. This is currently just a working title the same as the request._

_**Warning:** There will be explicit sticky based mech/mech interfacing in later chapters and mentions of mpreg so you have been forewarned. Don't like? Then don't read._

It was now five days since the little 'incident' in the wash racks and Skyfire had been doing his best to keep his distance from the Prime for fear he'd angered the Leader… while still watching him like an tetra-hawk.

He'd initially tried to stop following Optimus all together, thinking he had really screwed his chances with the mech, but he just couldn't help himself. His spark appeared to have decided for him that that particularly embarrassing moment wasn't going to put a dent in his interest for this mech. Every time he thought about seeing Prime in the wash racks and getting to look upon that face he showed to no one his circuits buzzed and spark skipped with barely contained desire and excitement.

Sitting in a far corner of the mostly empty rec room, half finished energon ration loosely cupped in his hands, Skyfire mulled over his options on how to approach a mech all seemed to consider unapproachable.

What would be the best way to gain his attention?

So many times he'd been tempted to flirt by displaying his wings and showing off his prowess in the air as he would to any flyer he saw as a prospective mate. He'd heard the Prime did enjoy watching his flight drills with the aerial bots but he doubted he would understand any extra special moves he did as anything more than just for entertainment/training purposes.

Maybe he should ask some of the grounders what they did to flirt and get a mechs attention… then again that would make them all suspicious about who he was pursuing. That would then result in them speculating and jumping to conclusions.

If the Ark crew were particularly good at one thing it was spreading rumors and gossip. With a frustrated grumble he slumped forward, deliberately smacking his forehead into the table with a solid clank.

"Hey Skyfire, ya mind not takin' out ya frustration on the furniture. Bad enough the Dinobots wit their wrestlin' games trashin' the place twice a week." The smooth voice of Jazz cut through the flyers internal debate. Looking up he found the always cool and collected 3IC leaning casually on his table, that permanent easy smirk gracing his attractive features... though he strangely no longer found the mech as highly appealing as he once had.

"Oh, ah sorry." Skyfire mumbled sheepishly, quickly sitting up straight in his seat. Smirk growing Jazz stepped around the table, fingers drawing along the surface as he confidently strutted to the seat directly across from the flyer. Sitting down and lacing his black fingers together to rest under his chin Jazz tilted his head, optics glowing bright behind his visor.

"Ah noticed ya been mopey an distracted for a few days now Skyfire. So ya gonna say what's eatn' ya there or do I has ta wheedle it outta ya?" The porche wiggled his fingers at the shuttle in a mocking threat that the wheedling wouldn't be restricted to verbal prodding.

Flicking his optics Skyfire remained silent, taking slow sips from his cube trying to look like he had no idea what the black and white mech was talking about. Jazz simply waited. Being patient was part of his job and one way or another he'd get what he wanted.

5 minutes passed in strained silence as Skyfire pointedly looked anywhere but the 3IC and that trademark disarming smile gracing his features. The shuttle would be lying if he said Jazz didn't un-nerved him at times.

"Ya got ya optic on Prime don't ya?" Jazz eventually drawled as if it were the most common of things to say.

The porsche's little smile broke out into a full blown smug grin as Skyfire choked on the last dregs his energon. Coughing and sputtering the white shuttle's optics grew impossibly wide as he stared at the unassuming mech. "I-I... yes wait, wait no… I mean… how –"

Deciding to be nice and save the poor flyer from a CPU crash Jazz leaned casually back in his seat, legs crossed and one arm draped over the back rest. "Calm down mah mech. It's mah job ta know what's goin' down an' be observant of everyone an' everythin'. An' might ah say ya seriously need some basic stealth lessons." Jazz lightly teased before his demeanor turned all business. "Now in all seriousness, are ya pursuin' Prime?"

Skyfire squirmed under the smaller mech's sharp gaze, he knew exactly what he meant by 'pursuing'. Yes he was after the Prime. He wanted that mech so bad his spark surged at the mere thought of him! Nodding he watched Jazz for any negative reaction.

"Hmm, alright ya won't be the first ta be honest, but ah wanna make a few things clear, yeah. Ya ain't just lookin' for a quick 'face are ya cause he ain't that kinda mech, got it." It was said with a sharp coldness that sent a chill down Skyfire's spinal struts, spark receding in its chamber.

Shaking his head furiously he held up his hands to ward off the dark vibes he was receiving from the deceptively relaxed mech. He knew there was more to Jazz than outward appearances. He wasn't head of Black Ops and third in command for nothing.

"No, no never! I-I'm not that kind of mech either." Skyfire squeaked out. He wasn't the kind for quick, meaningless flings. True he wanted to interface with someone, preferably Optimus Prime, but he ideally wanted it to be part of something long term. Something more than just regularly interfacing for the sake of it, he wanted a mate to share his life with.

In the blink of an optic Jazz was back to his usual amicable self. "Good ta hear. More than a few tried to get under his plates just cause a' who he is, but back on Cybertron Elita-1 or Ultra Magnus general ran 'em off. Magnus usually just talked their audials off an' Elita-1… well it usually involved weapons an' threats ta their interface equipment. The rest once he clued on he gave 'em the gentle let down." The black and white mech grinned as a particularly fond memory file involving the Femme Commander came to the fore.

It had been back on Cybertron during a little get together to help keep up troop moral. Jazz watched over the lip of his cube of high grade, barely containing his amusement, as the imposing rose pink and white femme glared lasers at another femme with a bad case of wandering hands fawning all over their Prime. Anyone who didn't know the Femme Commander would think she was jealous, but Jazz knew she was watching and silently showing her approval of the latest bot to think they would worm their way under the Prime's plates and get into his berth.

The 3IC would admit the green femme was a looker, but her giant ego and pretentious idea that she was the most irresistible thing on two legs saw her ignoring the Prime's far too polite attempts dissuade her advances. She clearly wasn't taking no as an answer.

Elita-1 soon used her authority as Femme Commander to none to gently snag the green femme by the back of the neck collar and frog matched her out of the room stating that she needed a reminder about proper decorum around superiors. Last he saw of that femme she was getting onto a troop transport destined for another base sporting some rather suspicious looking low power laser burns across her aft. Even now the memory made Jazz quietly giggle.

"These days through, Primus knows that mech needs someone ta take his mind of things fer a bit. Pretty much everyone else on the Ark 'as got someone to let off excess energy with, but Prime won't go to anyone or let us help him. He knows we'd be up fer more than a one night berth tumbler, but he won't accept it." Jazz said with a heavy sigh through his vents.

"Think it's the whole 'Prime' thing an him not wantin' ta break the high command fraternization rule." The black and white mech shrugged. "Pit knows he's been turnin' a blind optic to wheneva we do it for vorns. Long as our work don' suffer an we're happy he don' care."

"Look, ah' like ya Skyfire, yer a good mech and ah'm sure you'll do right by him." Skyfire didn't miss the hint of 'or else' in there. "Ah think ya have a better chance at gettin' his attention since ya new around 'ere an' he genuinely likes ya."

"Ya know he's Prime, and your commander, but ah can see ya don't really care 'bout that. The way ya watch him ah can see ya wanna get close, wanna talk to 'im but ya too shy. It's cute." Skyfire gave Jazz an annoyed glare at the 'cute' comment, receiving an impish grin in return.

Tapping a dark finger against his chin the 3IC hummed in thought. "Hmm…How's about ah fill ya in a bit on our Prime, bit'a 'is history, likes an' what not make it a bit easier for ya to chat with him?"

Skyfire nodded vigorously, eagerly leaning forward onto the table awaiting Jazz's 'words of wisdom'. "For starters… sneakin' in on 'im in the wash racks ain't the best way ta get 'is attention." Jazz chuckled as the shuttle covered his face with his large hands, wings drooping in embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning:** There will be explicit sticky based mech/mech interfacing in later chapters and mentions of mpreg so you have been forewarned. Don't like? Then don't read._

Skyfire spent all night mulling over everything the 3IC told him (between pokes at his inability to stalk someone subtly) about Optimus in general along with a bit about his past and origins.

The shuttle had a hard time picturing the Prime as a dockworker, always under the impression with his great intelligence and verbal eloquence he had to have been from at least a middle class upbringing. Jazz was a little vague about how exactly Optimus came to be Prime and his first few vorns as the new Prime, but was more than willing to give details on his likes and dislikes. Thought the shuttle did get a little taken aback about how frequently Jazz pointed out the Prime was available and hadn't taken a mate since his amicable spilt with Elita-1 a few vorns before the launch of the Ark and dropped less than subtle hints the Prime 'appreciated' flight capable mechs.

The day after their chat found Skyfire pacing the hall in front of the med bay. He winced as his wing pulsed with sharp, stinging pain as the appendage unconsciously twitched again. He couldn't help himself. He was going out of his processor with worry.

Hand awkwardly rubbing at the edge of the patched hole in his wing the shuttle continued his relentless pacing processor deeply entrenched in analyzing the day's events. This morning he'd managed to get his nerves together enough to step into Prime's office intending to try and at least talk to the mech about something other than science or missions, possibly even ask if he'd like to meet in the rec room for some energon sometime.

That meeting only got as far as basic greetings and pleasantries with his traitorous stuttering vocalizer and his over excited spark, doing inappropriately heavy pulses, ruining all his attempts to say SOMETHING remotely meaningful. The alarms going off and Teletran-1 blaring details on a Decepticon raid saw the shuttle's plans shoved aside for later and saved him from further embarrassment for now.

Circling from above, waiting for extraction orders, Skyfire had nervously watched as the battle waged on but appeared to be going in the Autobots favor. Then utter chaos broke loose as the still volatile energon cubes the Decepticons collected exploded. He would later learn the catalyst of said explosion was Megatron getting the upper hand in his battle with Optimus and throwing the Prime through the wall of the power station straight into the stacks of volatile energon cubes being gathered by the conehead seeker trine.

The explosion had rocked the grown and thrown large chunks of metal, concrete and hot shrapnel several meters leaving a number of Autobots and human injured. The damage for the humans ranged from minor scrapes and burns to major lacerations, deep burns and broken bones leaving some humans' with life threatening injuries. Some Autobots didn't fair much better, many getting away with scratches and dents while a hand full of bots were left in stasis or barely conscious with large rents, cracks and holes punched in armor plates. Prime had been amongst the worst of casualties being at ground zero of the initial explosion, which was why Skyfire was now wearing a trench into the floor outside the med-bay.

Despite the hole shot through his wing, thanks to a very pissed off Megatron during the retreat - blasting his afterburners almost in the mechs face to drive him away from the injured probably wasn't the smartest of ideas - Skyfire had made it back to the Ark with the worst damaged. After a quick stop patch job to stop the slow bleeding and sure up the wings integrity so he could make it back to the Ark, he'd helped move as many of the wounded he could into the med-bay. Thanks to the other Autobots fussing and swarming around their leader in panic and concern he'd only managed to sneak a few quick looks at the Prime before he, and all the others who didn't need immediate treatment, was driven out of the med-bay by an irate, triage focused Ratchet.

Those glimpses kept playing over in his processor. The red and blue mech had been a mess. Parts of his plating already removed, blown off or charred black, one arm missing entirely, splatters of mech blood everywhere and normally bright optics dark… that had been all he'd managed to see of him for over 9 hours.

A Jazz and a couple of the aerial bots had tried to talk to him, ask if he was ok, but he just brushed it off saying he was worried about everyone still in the med bay… Not a total lie… a couple of the other mechs he could call friends were still in there too. Bumblebee, Wheeljack and Prowl.

Red Alert of course became suspicious of his continued vigil and evasiveness, coupled with the weeks of 'suspicious behavior' around their Prime. It didn't take long before the security director started in on another of his 'Skyfire is a Decepticon spy' tirades.

After a few minutes of his ranting and raving about his recorded evidence of suspicious activity, completely ignored by his target, the red and white Lamborghini was unceremoniously silenced by his mate, Inferno. The tall mech slipped up behind the smaller mid rant, clamping a large hand over his mouth effectively muting him. Lifting his mate into a bear hug against his chest, Inferno apologized to the distracted shuttle before hauling the fritzing Lamborghini off for some needed cool down time.

An hour later a soft bleep followed the whoosh of the med bay doors unlocking and sliding open. Skyfire was at the doors a second later startling a tired Ratchet. Eying the shuttle with weary, mildly irritated optics the medic stepped past him followed by a few mech's who were being released. Talking to the other Autobots lingering in the hall he informed them on the progress of those still inside before sending the ones released with them back to their quarters for rest.

Happy to see his friends were ok and that everyone would be fine he moved to leave like the others not wanting to get in the way despite his spark twisting and protesting that he needed to see Prime. Confirm that he was ok with his own optics. The shuttle was surprised when a strong hand grabbed his arm.

"You, come with me." Skyfire couldn't help the confused look that took over his face-plates when Ratchet locked optics with him. The exhaustion of hours of non-stop work showed in the dimness of his optics, though there was also a hardened determined edge to them.

Turning the medic made to move back into the med-bay only to find the mech in his grasp rooted to the stop, staring at him in wide opticed confusion. Rolling his optics Ratchet barked, "Get you're aft moving I ain't got all day." That motivated the big mech to move.

"Prime's doing fine all things considered, always been a stubborn aft that one." Ratchet groused pushing - as much a mech of his stature could - the now relieved shuttle ahead of him through the doors. Some confusion about why he'd been practically shoved into the med-bay lingered, but Skyfire didn't once stop to wonder why the CMO was telling him about the Prime without prompting. Let alone how he seemed to know the leader was the one he had really been hovering outside to hear news on.

Moving into the recovery area Skyfire easily spotted the Prime sitting hunched over on a medical berth, proud frame slumped and helm resting in his hand. He was looking much better than when Skyfire last saw him, the missing arm had been put back in place and all his plating repaired, replaced or patched, but he was still covered in dents and scrapes and patches of charred skin nanites. All things only time and his internal repair systems could fix.

Something inside Skyfire coiled tightly seeing Prime like that. Despite his introverted and peaceful nature he'd always felt a need to protect others and now seeing the normally so strong and proud mech looking so vulnerable and weak made his spark surge with a strange need to protect.

"He's good enough to go back to his quarters to make room for the rest who are still waiting on basic repairs, but he'll need to be watched for a while. He took the brunt of that blast and scored a fair hit to the base of the helm, rattled his processor a bit. I'm sure you wouldn't mind helping him to his quarters and monitoring him for me." Ratchet stated more than asked, an odd almost purring edging into his tone. "Sit with him in his private quarters for a bit, make sure he doesn't go wandering or start working again while he's supposed to be resting."

Wincing as his wings went rigid, optics flicking Skyfire stared down at the white and red CMO. Despite the scowl, Skyfire could see the devious, knowing glint in Ratchet's optics.

Ratchet knew.

Dear Primus the shuttle swore he felt his spark drop into his peds at that realization. But how could he know about his crush? He hadn't told anyone but…damnit to the Pit he was going to have a few choice words with Jazz next time he saw the sneaky little mech.

"I-I… uh… I mean of course." Skyfire spluttered, trying and failing to maintain an air of indifference as he approached the Prime. He wasn't half falling over himself, wings hitched so high that the joints ached, all over getting to actually TOUCH Optimus Prime. No not at all.

Placing an arm across the Prime's back Ratchet gently helped him off the berth and onto his peds. "Come on Prime, Skyfire here's gonna take you back to your quarters. Don't want to have you dropping in the hall and scaring the slag outta everyone like last time." The medic grumbled as Optimus swayed a little on his peds.

"I'm fine Ratchet." Optimus said flatly. Attempting to move away from the medic he only managed two steps before his equilibrium failed. Before he even made the conscious decision to act, Skyfire had darted forward easily catching the Prime before he had a chance to fall face first onto the floor. Bleary blue optics rose to look up into his and the shuttle froze. His CPU automatically brought up the images of Prime's unmasked oh so beautifully flawed face.

"Ahem, nice catch there Skyfire, but you mind getting a move on I got other patients to see to as well you know." Snapping back to himself Skyfire stuttered rapid fire apologies as he awkwardly pulled the smaller red and blue mech back to his peds.

Ever so carefully the shuttle looped Optimus' good arm over his shoulder, while shakily slipping an arm high up around his red waist. His spark began to race at a million miles per hour, heat prickling through his armor when Prime's cool plates made contact with his. A fuzzy, weakly fluxing energy field pressed softly against the shuttles much stronger, stable one adding a sweet tingling buzz to the already pleasant mix.

Swiftly, but carefully making his way out, Optimus in tow, Skyfire chanced a quick glance back at the grumpy medic. The slagger was standing there, arms cross and hip cocked giving him the biggest knowing grin he'd ever seen.

It was settled… Jazz was going to have his audials yelled off! It had to have been him who told the medic because he wasn't that obvious… was he?

As they walked on in near silence it became noticeable with Prime's uncoordinated steps, cool plating and unstable energies that he was still working sedatives and pain inhibitors out of his systems. More than once Skyfire had to shift his hold to help keep Optimus on his peds, receiving a murmured apology each time he stumbled.

By the time they reached Prime's office/quarters circumstances and a need for decent grip had seen Skyfire's hand slip down to Prime's white hip plates. The temptation was there to sneak his hand a little more behind, but he quickly smothered it. Prime seemed to be comfortable enough with him to lean on him and be guided along, not even making light of where the flyers hand had ended up or asking him to remove it. He didn't want to ruin what ever sliver of a chance he had left now by blatantly groping the barely cognizant mech.

It took two attempts before the Prime managed to steady his trembling fingers long enough to key open the door to his quarters. Moving inside Skyfire fumbled around trying to help Optimus ease down onto his berth while keeping his hands from touching anywhere that might be pushing the bounds. As soon as the Prime moved away from him Skyfire had to hold in a whimper as the pleasant tingling from the touch of their plating and mingling energy fields rapidly faded away.

"Thank you… for your assistance Skyfire. I'll-I'll be fine now. You go get some recharge. I'm sure you must be… must be exhausted after flying so far with a damaged wing." Optimus noted drowsily, loosely gesturing to the ugly grey patch marring the white and red wing.

Fidgeting Skyfire forced his nervously twitching wings to still. "N-no I'm fine, really… uh Ratchet asked me to, uh… watch, ah, I mean monitor you for him… for a while… if that's ok… with you that is?" Snapping his mouth shut with an audible click, Skyfire pointedly looked anywhere BUT Prime who was staring at him with slightly narrowed optics.

Skyfire soon heard the Prime hum in what he guessed was acceptance, followed by shifting and some audible joint creaking. Daring to glance up he saw Prime laid out on his back, optics already dark. By the time the shuttle went into the main office, quickly scooting back with a chair, Optimus' systems had cycled down into recharge.

Making sure they were fully settled in recharge Skyfire briefly glanced around the decent sized quarters, but found very little to give him any further insight into the Prime outside what Jazz had told him. Aside from a large collection of well worn data pads on a self and a small table in one corner with an organic plant given to the Prime by the human boy Spike there were no other personal items to be seen. Giving up on that venture he turned back to the mech he was there to monitor.

As Skyfire watched Prime recharge he couldn't help take the opportunity presented for the most up close observation of the mech to date. Despite the damage, he had a frame perfectly crafted for a warrior. All clean efficient lines, narrow seams and dense, overlapping plates. Looking closely with the optics of an attentive scientist he could also see faint hints of off colour skin nanites and almost smoothed out areas of thickening here and there attesting to his long hands on involvement in the war. An overwhelming need to actually physically explore those imperfections suddenly buzzed through his processor. He had always been the tactile one in his research ventures.

The flyers was suddenly gripped with a desperate need for more of that sweet tingling only felt in plate to plate contact, fingers hovered inches from scratched red forearm plating, but he managed to hold back… for now.

He didn't want to disturb the Prime so soon after they had gone into much needed recharge. And maybe, if he was really, really, REALLY lucky he might actually get to touch them again as more than just the good Samaritan friend. Folding his arms tightly to keep his wandering hands in check he settled in to do his job as asked, monitor the Prime and make sure he rested.

As the minutes ticked by the shuttle found himself looking up and down the Prime, and couldn't help notice how large his berth was… or he could so easily slip in and fit snuggly next to the recharging mech. Briefly he wondered if they would mind, maybe the extra body warmth might do him good, heat up his cooled plating and… A sharp clang rang out as Skyfire hit himself in the head in an attempt to quiet that interface focused part of his processor.

It was a good thing Optimus was too out of it to notice or he might think the flyer was loosing it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning:** There will be explicit sticky based mech/mech interfacing in later chapters and mentions of mpreg so you have been forewarned. Don't like? Then don't read._

_New working title thanks to Amai Seishin-Hime (formerly Never Before Seen). Yay and a thank you again this suits the fic so much better.  
><em>

Half zoned out, mind wandering over various algorithms and unfinished projects, Skyfire yelped nearly falling over backwards when an energon cube suddenly appeared in front of his face. Twisting he followed the red hand holding the cube, up along a white arm and a red cross decorated shoulder to the grinning grey face plates of one CMO Ratchet. The shuttle simply glowered back at the smug looking ambulance.

"I guess our Prime's been recharging no problem. Just dropped in to check up on the both of you." Ratchet shoved the cube into Skyfire's hands before moving to run his portable scanner over the recharging Prime. "How's the wing?" Ratchet asked in passing.

"Fine." Skyfire muttered sourly between large gulps of the energized pink liquid. He hadn't realized how hungry he had been until he took the first sip. His full throttle flight back to base had clearly used up more energy than he realized.

Finishing up, Ratchet turned to the white shuttle, one optic ridge raised. Moving to properly inspect the wounded appendage the CMO muttered. "What crawled up your tail pipes? You seemed pretty happy a few hours ago."

Glaring hotly Skyfire hitched his wings in a clear display of annoyance, earning a snapped 'hold still', before he mutter lowly. "Jazz told you didn't he?" Ratchet simply flicked his optics. "Told me what exactly?"

Optics narrowed, Skyfire jerked his head towards the recharging Prime.

Ratchet barked a short laugh before covering his mouth to keep himself quiet. Skyfire glared all that much harder as if his optics alone could burn a hole in the other's head. He was a gentle mech by nature, but even he had a temper and games like this sorely tried his patience. "Sorry, sorry." Ratchet waved a red hand to ward off the irate shuttle, he gestured to follow him out of the private room.

Leaning on the Prime's desk the medic smiled softly at the large pacing shuttle. "Jazz didn't tell me, honestly. He may be a loud mouth little glitch at times who loves to stick his olfactory sensors where they don't belong but he's not one to blab such things all over the Ark. He only confirmed my suspicions. I've seen the way you watch Prime and follow him around like a love sick turbo-fox puppy. Kinda hard not to, no offence but you ain't exactly a small mech. It's… cute."

Fidgeting, wings twitching in embarrassment, Skyfire was torn between snapping indignantly at the 'cute' comment or melting into a puddle of guilt for ignoring all of Jazz's comm. pings over the last 4 hours.

He'd been in such a bad mood thinking the mech had told everyone about his serious crush/want for the Prime. A perceived betrayal yet again from someone he considered a friend.

He was still nursing the burn of Starscream's deceit over 4 months since his once friend literally shot him in the back. Having Jazz, a mech he felt he could trust and believed was a good friend, break his sworn promise not to tell anyone about his crush had left him stewing in pain and anger.

The only thing keeping him from doing something irrational, like finding the black and white 3IC and verbally tearing strips off him or worse was Optimus himself.

On one hand he didn't want to disappoint Optimus by attacking his 3IC and on the other… he just couldn't get enough of his sheer presence or keep his wayward fingers from sneaking little, feather light brushes now and again over the arm and hand at the edge of the berth.

The plating was slightly uneven and sent the most wonderfully responsive charge through his fingers. He so badly wanted more. Almost carrying Optimus to his quarters, having him pressed against him and getting to put his arm around that tapered waist had left him buzzing even more than the 'wash racks' incident.

A small laugh brought his attention back to the medic who was regarding him with a positively lecherous grin. Ratchet was now on his 'mechs who can be scary' list.

"Besides," Ratchet drawled "Primus knows Prime needs a good frag. Honestly dunno how he's lasted this long without a good 'face session. I've offered more than once but he won't have a bar of it and I swear it can't be doing him any good. I know I can't go a week before I'm hunting down Ironhide and Wheeljack. Those two like to be creative and really know how to give a mech a few rounds of long, hard –" The medic halted mid sentence when he spotted the look on Skyfire's face.

The poor mech looked like Prowl before a massive CPU crash, optics wide, facial plates drawn and wings vibrating erratically.

"Prudes." Ratchet snorted, stepping up and giving the white mech a good whack upside the head.

Snapping out of the horror induced loop of Ironhide, Ratchet and Wheeljack together… doing that... Skyfire looked down at the small white and red mech, now unable to look him in the optic without thinking about THAT. Something about the idea of those three strongly opposing personalities, each with their own bizarre quirks, coming together in such a way seemed to spell disaster and led his interface deprived processor to all kinds of bad territories.

"Anyway, Prime's doing well and should be up and about again in roughly an hour or two. You mind sticking around for a bit longer and make sure he doesn't go near his desk? I know him. I've already had Jazz and Red Alert clear out the data pads from his desk and lock down his console access. He's officially off duty for the next 3 days until the new plates and shoulder joint integrate properly and he gets a bit of down time. Oh and give him this when he wakes." The medic deposited a small cube of concentrate, medical grade energon in his hands.

Skyfire nods vigorously. Of course he wasn't going pass up a few more hours being so close to the mech he'd been near obsessing over for weeks. Especially if he finally got to talk with him like he'd planned early this morning.

"Good I'll leave you to it then. I got other mechs to beat some sense into." Ratchet huffed, giving the shuttle one last sly grin before slipping out the door.

Waking less than an hour after Ratchet left Optimus found a fidgeting and agitated Skyfire pacing his room. Whatever nerve the shuttle had managed to pull together had completely blown to pieces the moment Optimus sat up and silently locked optics with him.

Sitting on the edge of his berth, discreetly draining the contents of the cube Ratchet left through a minimally open gap in his mask, Prime patiently waited as Skyfire tried to explain himself. Pacing back and forth the shuttle sped through how he'd been seriously yearning for some intimate contact since he came to live in the Ark. Most of the crew were 'nice' but the only ones nice enough to go past 'friend' were too small to meet his needs or already exclusively mated, which was why he initially became fixated on the Prime.

When intense blue optics narrowed sharply the shuttled quickly added that the more he got to know about Optimus the more he liked him repeating over and over he wasn't just after one thing.

"I… ah… sorry about the wash racks thing… I didn't… I shouldn't have done that… really I'm sorry. I've wanted to talk to you for weeks because I want to get to know you better and I really want you, GAH no I mean like you! Like you! I really like you for you Optimus not you as the Prime, not as the Matrix Barer, just you. And the um… the scar… I think it's beautiful, you're the most stunning grounder I've ever seen and-and… frag it all!" Throwing caution into the wind Skyfire swooped down, grabbing the Prime's behind the audials and planting a firm kiss against the barrier of the battle mask that had reflexively snapped back shut.

Holding the kiss only a matter of seconds Skyfire let go and jumped a step back, every muscle cable and wire pulled taught and trembling ready to bolt at a moments notice. Optimus simply stared back at him, optics wide and unfocused, empty cube held loosely in his hand, spinal struts ram rod straight.

Spark twisting unpleasantly in its casing the shuttle desperately searched the Prime's optics for something, anything! Did he go too far? Was the Prime angry? Would he throw him from his quarters and never speak to him again? He knew he'd be hard pressed to trust someone again if they jumped at him like that. The shuttle could only guess the Prime was too stunned to react just yet.

Wings vibrating with tension Skyfire hunched over in shame. "I… I'm sorry Prime, truly I am… I-I over stepped the line and I… I'll just leave you alo–" He'd barely turned before a strong hand snagged his wrist. A sharp tug forced him to turn back around, though he kept his optics on the floor.

Here it comes the reprimand for attempting to kiss a superior officer and the big speech about why it couldn't work and the 'easy' let down. Just like Jazz had told him. At least those bots, Ultra Magnus and Elita-1, weren't around to both chew his audials off and threaten him with bodily harm.

Another tug made him stumble forward until the Prime's knees were pressed into his legs. "It's alright, Skyfire. No harm done." The hand slid down into his giving it a gentle squeeze. "You must be terribly tired. Lie with me for a while, get some recharge."

The abrupt change of topic left Skyfire a little off kilter, but the way it was said in such a soft warm tone with no hint of anger or disgust made the shuttle's spark surge in relief. He wasn't angry… or didn't outwardly seem so anyway. Optimus was infamous for being incredibly hard to read at times.

Looking down at the red and blue mech the last sentence finally clicked in his CPU. Skyfire could hardly believe his audios. Optimus Prime had just invited him to share his berth after his babbled confession and stolen rather awkward, not-quite-kiss. Seeing the soft warmth and slight upward narrowing of Prime's optics he suspected the mech was smiling at him. Maybe he really wasn't angry after all.

"Oh, um thank you, but I really shouldn't. I've already intruded on you enough and you need rest more than me and… and…" The shuttle's weak protest trailed off as Optimus set the empty cube aside and slid back into the berth gently tugging on his hand encouraging him to follow.

That was all the prompting the white mech needed.

Skyfire eagerly clambered onto the berth earning a quiet little chuckle from Optimus. The Prime couldn't help but think that for such a large, usually awkward mech Skyfire could really move when properly motivated.

Some awkward shuffling and arranging of long limbs soon had the two facing one another. One of Optimus' arms lay between them acting as a discreet barrier in the limited space keeping the arrangement on 'neutral ground' terms. His other arm was folded under his helm acting as a headrest.

The shuttle lay in a similar position, free arm laying down his side fingers nervously picking at a thigh plate seam. Staring into the others slowly dimming optics the white mech found no animosity, only amusement and weariness.

Several minutes passed in comfortable silence before Skyfire built up the nerve to hesitantly moved one trembling hand to rest against the Prime's red flank in a fairly neutral area between the edge of the white band around his lower chest and the point of his hip. Aside from his optics brightening and noticeably following the motion Optimus made no move to stop him.

Being allowed even this much left the shuttle incredibly excited and nervous. A small annoying voice in the very back of his processor kept questioning if the Prime was just humoring him, pandering to his need to be near someone and would never allow him this close again once his recharge cycle was complete. Another voice sniped back that no, they weren't the type to do that something deep in his spark told him so. Viciously stomping down all the negative ideas welling up within his CPU Skyfire focused on what he had right now.

Settling down, his spark warmed with pleasure at being so close again to the other. There was just enough plate contact for that delightful tingling to suffuse his plates and transfer some of his warmth to Optimus' cool armor, though the more he studied what was showing of his facial plates the more the mask annoyed him. The Prime had interesting, intense optics, shaped with a mild upward slant at the outer edges and framed by heavy brow ridges like most mechs, but aside from the very top bridge of his nasal plates that was all that showed of his face. He wanted to see the whole package again, up close this time.

Raising his hand from where it had been resting on a red flank, he tentatively ran a white finger down the central seam of the offending piece of metal. "Can I see… please?" Optimus reflexively jerked his head back at the touch, optics flicking to the side as he relaxed and deliberated on the seemingly simple, innocent request.

As the seconds ticked into 1 then 2 minutes the shuttle feared he may have asked too much, slowly withdrawing his hovering hand to tuck against his chest. With a sudden soft sigh, the red and blue mechs optics dimmed almost completely out as the sharp snikt of releasing locks preceded the mask splitting down the centre and sliding into the recess either side his helm.

Skyfire stared in shock at the facial plates he'd been obsessing over were revealed to him. He gazed for several long seconds taking in every smooth line and plane and now seeing that disfiguring scar so much clearer. How truly deep the gouged rent was within the pliable metal, ruined cable structure normally hidden underneath peaking through in spots, the metal at the edges ragged, partially melted and warped and the healed silvery crack lines seemed to stand out that much more prominent. A low lust filled whine bursting from his vocals as his logical CPU fled. The shuttle surged forward, startling the Prime with a warm, wet kiss to his disfiguring scar before sliding his derma down to plant a passionate kiss against the exposed full grey derma.

Shocked, Optimus' hands jumped up fingers reflexively digging into flyers shoulder and chest almost shoving them away before he willed himself to relax. There was no danger here. Ingrained survival instincts from millennia of living at the edge of deactivation were shoved down as he focused on the warm, pleasant feel of anothers derma pressing against his. Slowly, very slowly he tentatively returned the kiss. It had been far too long since he'd felt this kind of close quarters contact that didn't involve some sort of pain or other dire situation that it took his CPU longer than he would have liked to fully respond and decide that yes, he did like it.

Lust screaming though his systems Skyfire wriggled closer to the Prime, free hand roaming down their frame, over white hips to that tantalizing aft giving it a firm squeeze. Optimus suddenly pulled away with a soft grunt, pushing firmly against the larger mech as he quickly grabbed the wandering appendage returning it to where it started. Skyfire whimpered in disappointment and mortification, hanging his helm in shame as the lusty haze cleared from his mind.

"I'm sorry Prime. Its just you're so -" A quick, slightly hesitant, kiss to his fore-helm crest silenced him. "Please, call me Optimus. It's alright that was just a bit much for me all at once. You need recharge and… I need to think a little more about this, alright?" Unable to look the other in the optics Skyfire mutely nodded, shame burning through his frame for letting his interface drive override his logical centers. Folded wings shifting in embarrassment the white mech forcibly willed his interface systems to cycle off.

Of course, Skyfire reasoned, he had only confessed his feelings barely 10 minutes ago, hardly enough time for anyone to fully process having someone you only know on a basic level confessing their strong desire for you and make a clear decision if you want to make something of it or not… plus he didn't exactly say no to the whole thing. If Optimus had let him on his berth, allowed him to touch him AND kiss him things were going well in his favor.

Under the shame a small thrill buzzed in his spark that Optimus was giving him all the clear indicators of acceptance of his advances. In their society such indicators were a good sign that things might progress further with interfacing being the ultimate culmination and test of whether the pair or trio were physically and mentally compatible and comfortable enough with one another to continue into the courtship stages, or leave it to basic friends with benefits interfacing or no further interfacing or intimate contact at all.

He just had to be patient, yes just be patient, push some extra coolant around his spark and pelvic area, cool off a bit and be patient. Don't think about the slowly warming, well built body pressed against his, the wash of a slowly growing in strength open, receptive energy field and the barest hints of a strong spark pulsing so close to his… or how easy it would be to just grab them again and… Pit damned libido!

"Thank you for watching me. Now it's my turn. I can feel you're tense and tired and you deserve rest after the great feats you perform today and how much you pushed yourself to get us all out safely. Just relax… I'm not going anywhere and I'll have an answer for you when you wake." Ever so gently fingers ran up and down the shuttle's arm and shoulder in an amazingly soothing pattern rapidly driving the nervous tension from his frame to be replaced with pleasant warmth. A small flush of pride and excitement flared within the white mech's spark with the honest compliment and acknowledgement and a strong hint that maybe, just maybe things would continue to go in his favor, making him fidget a little before settling.

Despite his still charged circuits Skyfire was soon in exhausted recharge, frame pressed snugly up against the Prime. His last though was, despite their radically different builds, they fit so well together.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warning:** **Explicit sticky based mech/mech interfacing ahead** and mentions of mpreg in later chapters so you have been forewarned. Don't like? Then don't read._

_Authors note: Just to help clarify a little bit later in this chapter I'm going with mechs and femmes having the same bits with femmes being another frame type like seekers, shuttles, weapon-formers (Shockwave, Megatron), constructicons and so on_

_Edit: fixed silly typo thanks for pointing it out  
><em>

Waking after several hours of recharge Skyfire was overjoyed to find himself nearly nose to nose with Optimus Prime. It wasn't all some pre-recharge fantasy his processor had cooked up!

Optimus' optics were brighter than before and watching him intently, a small, lopsided smile gracing those gorgeous full derma. Despite the oddity in how a good portion of the ruined left half of his facial plates didn't seem to be able to emote, Skyfire found it didn't detract from his appearance in the least. If anything, the odd quirk enhanced it.

"Good evening." Optimus rumbled the sound tickling down Skyfire's spinal struts. The white mech couldn't help the giddy grin that spread across his facial plates.

He was in the Prime's berth so close their frames were touching, he could feel the warmth radiating from deep under his plates and the soft puffs of cycling air from his vents and those derma... so close.

Closing the distance very slowly Skyfire took the chance that maybe just maybe Optimus might be more receptive now. His neglected interface systems had already cycled back on in earnest just from the proximity.

Mouth hesitantly pressing against the others amazingly firm, yet pliable derma plating a pleased rumble rose up from deep in Skyfire's chest when the kiss was instantly returned with fervor. Wriggling a little closer, Skyfire sneaked his hand down along red side plating to white hips, stroking the metal several times before slowly sliding across Optimus' back to tease along spinal plating before slipping down to his aft. This time the move wasn't rejected much to the shuttle's delight. Optimus' plating sent the most wonderful charge through his fingers as he slowly fondled and gripped the dense metal.

Optics shutting off to better savor the sensations Skyfire's glossa lightly probed at firm derma plating, smoothing along Optimus' lower lip silently asking for entrance. A low, soft hum preceded Optimus obliging him, derma parting and glossa rising to meet his. Skyfire instantly deepening the kiss as their glossas slid over and around one another in a teasing little fight for dominance. The shuttle felt extra heat flood to his already hot interface components at the progression, spark pulse rate increasing and pressure building behind his panel.

After a few minutes of passionate battle of give and take with derma and glossa Optimus relented, much to the shuttle's surprise and delight. A deep moan rattled through the red and blue mech's throat as he was pulled tight against the bigger mech's frame, their mouths crushed together as Skyfire feverishly explored won territory, glossa sampling every available inch of their mouth.

Oh how Skyfire had dreamed of this, fantasized about getting this close. Getting to feel red, blue and white plating and explore these derma. Their hands worked at exploring one another as their derma locked again and again with faint sparks alighting between each break illustrating their mutual growing arousal.

Large fingers stroked over a white aft, the backs of scratched strong thighs and up along red spinal plating, mindful of the lingering damage. Skyfire had a brief moment of feeling rather silly when sliding his fingers around the mech's upper back he didn't fine the base of sensitive wings to tease. Optimus wasn't a flyer like his tiny handful of previous partners, which presented him with an interesting little conundrum that his science and research driven processor demanded to be explored to the fullest degree. Where were the major hot spots on a ground mech and how quickly he could find them.

Throwing himself fully into it he soon had Optimus wriggling and pressing into his frame as he explored every plate and gap between armor he could reach looking for hot spots where sensory wires and pressure nodes were closer to the surface. He mentally mapped out all the little spots and areas he found that got him the strongest positive reactions for what he hoped would be future reference.

Royal blue fingers attempted to return the favor in kind, showing the both of them were in something of new territory. Skyfire made a point to push into his fingers and give a positive hum or groan when Optimus managed to find some of his own hot spots, but he found even just stroke and slide of their hands and fingers around his neck, shoulders and what they could reach of his wings left behind a delicious trail of tingling heat. Soon the hand toying with the gap between the flyers jaw and throat moved to slowly trace down the blue false glass of the shuttle's cockpit, pausing here and there to stroke the edging and glass eliciting some soft pleased hums and moans from the large mech before coming to rest on white and red hips, thumb rubbing circles against the hot metal.

A soft click and hiss signaled Skyfire's panel opening, his spike immediately immerging and pressing into Prime's thigh. A mortified squeak escaped the white mech as he fully broke off their near suffocating kiss, optics flicking back on to find Optimus already staring down between them.

He was average size for a flyer of his stature, but he'd had more than one smaller framed interface partner balk upon seeing his equipment. He shut off his optics, spark quivering in fear waiting for the inevitable 'maybe this isn't such a good idea. I have second thoughts' or outright rejection, but it never came.

He gasped as rough textured fingers slid around his hip to the base of his spike, gently cupping it. A scuffed palm slid painfully slowly up the underside setting of the fine tuned sensors sending shots of pleasure through his lines and making his whole frame shudder.

"Hmm, I think I understand now why you initially focused on me. I doubt anyone else could properly accommodate you." Optimus murmured contemplatively, more to himself than Skyfire.

His hand continued the slow exploratory strokes, finger tips noting each ring of plate ridges and thumb teasing the weeping tip causing Skyfire shiver and press into the touch, encouraging more. The shuttle griped Optimus' aft pulling his hips closer, his free hand sliding behind his helm, tiling his head back up and pulling him into a deep feverish kiss earning a low humming purr from the smaller mech.

Never in his wildest dreams could he have guessed Optimus had such talented hands. As their derma molded together the touches to his spike turned from exploratory to much more purposeful. Every rub around the tip, gentle squeeze and teasingly slow caress sent lustful desire burning through Skyfire's frame. He found his hips shallowly rocking into the blue hand as it wrapped fully around his spike giving it firm yet torturously slow pumping strokes.

Whimpering low in his throat Skyfire pressed harder into Optimus', hands groping at his aft and thighs pulling one leg to lie over his own, hips beginning to jerk as he tried to make them move their hand faster. He was burning for more friction, faster movement, more of their frame on his, more of everything.

Pushing back to claim the shuttles mouth, muffling his pleading whines, Optimus increased the pace, fingers alternating between firm and soft squeezes with each stroke along the hot spike putting just enough pressure on the external sensor nodes to make them begin sparking.

Skyfire hadn't been touched like this by another in so long, ever before his impromptu ice nap, it almost hurt to be so aroused, spark pulsing heavily within its casing sending shocks of heat and want through his frame. The way Optimus handled him, caressed him, setting so many of the primary sensor points along his spike alight with pleasure. Dear Primus, it felt so good, so pit damned good. But it wasn't enough.

He wanted more. He had to have this mech now!

A possessive growl resonated deep in Skyfire's chest as he abruptly shoved Optimus onto his back mouth smothering his shocked gasp. Optimus winced at the dull burn created by the sudden pressure on the newly repaired plating, though it was quickly forgotten in favor of the large shuttles relentless derma and glossa.

Long white legs immediately spread wide to accommodate the shuttle's bulk as he settled atop the unresisting mech, hot spike rubbing against their inner thigh. The feeling of being pressed into the berth by a much heavier, larger mech, mouth being thoroughly claimed left Optimus feeling incredibly excited, aroused and also frighteningly vulnerable all at once. Things he hadn't felt in so long it was all almost foreign to him.

The shuttle's hand snaked down between their frames to the prize he sought at the apex of lightly scratched and dented white thighs. Cupping the hot blue panel, Skyfire pressed the heel of his palm against it rubbing hard, demanding access. The action drove a throaty moan from the Prime along with a sharp burst of static charge where their plates were rubbing together. The shuttle's neural lines blazed with charge at the deep wanton sound, a reciprocating growl rising in his vocals.

Gone was the uncertainty and nervousness of a quite science mech, replaced by a flyer's all encompassing possessive need and desire to thoroughly claim the mech below him. Spark thrumming with arousal and spike aching for more stimulation.

Kissing and mouthing up along the sharp edge of Optimus' jaw Skyfire moved to a spiked audial, glossa laving along the blue metal as he purred. "Open for me."

Shuddering Optimus squirmed under the larger mech's attentions frame suffused with heat, plating almost crackling with the charge and interface equipment throbbing with the deep ache of long suppressed need. It was taking a lot of will power not to give in to the white mech's demand. He desperately wanted to open his panel, relieve the pressure and give in to his basest needs, but there was one thing he needed to make clear.

Hands sliding down to grip the larger one pawing between his legs, Optimus looked up into Skyfire's optics, mouth set in a serious line. "Wait, wait Skyfire, just one thing I need to know…"

Huffing mildly in annoyance at the interruption the shuttle managed to rein in his lust just enough to hear Prime out. "What? Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just need to know if this is what the humans call a 'one night stand'. I am willing, but can understand if you do not want to continue this past tonight for your own safety. The Decepticons would not hesitate to single you out should we take this further. And I do not wish to disturb the life you have gained here or see you hurt because of me… I just need to know before we mmrf-" Skyfire silenced him with a passionate kiss, derma and energy field created by his charged spark flowing outward in one powerful pulse conveying his strong wants, desires and needs that went beyond just this one moment of carnal pleasure. "I want you Optimus. Here, now and for however long you will have me. One night will never be enough. One taste won't satisfy me."

He went for Prime's neck, nipping and sucking at the flared overlapping plates, teasing the thick exposed cables underneath drawing out wonderful wanton moans. "I've wanted you since they day I got here and you showed me real forgiveness and trust... wanted to be with you like this…" A harsh nip and deep growl, "and the Cons can kiss my aft." Later the shuttle would wonder where those words had sprung from, but at the moment he was more focused on the here and now.

That was all Optimus needed, a soft click followed Prime's panel finally opening, spike pushing out from its recess. Skyfire purred low in his throat as he shifted to the side to see the others interface equipment laid bare before him. Running his hand over the presented spike he curled his fingers around it, eager to return the earlier attentions, but his hand was grabbed before he could do any more.

Looking at Optimus in confusion the smaller mech softly murmured "That's had enough attention over the millennia. I'm sure you can give me something more than I've been able to manage alone." Guiding the hand down lower Optimus made it very clear what he wanted.

A delicious shiver passed through Skyfire's frame when his fingers came in contact with the slick, wet heat. The heady scent of fresh lubricant tickled his sensitive olfactory sensors, spark pulsing with heightened arousal.

One thick white finger toyed at the rim plates of the Prime's valve entrance for only a few seconds before it easily slipped through the partially open slit of the rubber-like lining into the valve itself. It was immediately coated in thick layer of warm lubricant, the stiff walls inside involuntarily constricting around the invading digit.

"Ah, Skyfire…" Optimus groaned. His hips rocked shallowly, hands reflexively tightened on the bigger mech's wrist as that digit carefully slid in to the knuckle and out again teasing the sensory laden walls, encouraging them to release and open.

A delighted shiver passed through the white mech at the amazing sensation surrounding his finger. Optimus was soaking wet already and incredibly tight, the walls already putting a fair amount of pressure on his single thick finger. Jazz wasn't kidding when he said the Prime hadn't been with anyone since separating from Elita-1. The walls were so taut it was almost like Optimus was untouched, but the lack of tell tale protective seal like membrane proved otherwise.

Optimus tilted his head back with a deep groan both hands wrapping around the shuttles wrist trying to make his speed up his movements as he carefully slid his finger out only to work in a second digit. His hips tilted up, knees spreading wider as the shuttle's intimate touch sparked off the first licks of fully aroused charge up through his abdomen.

Swooping in the shuttle attacked the widely exposed cables and lines peaking between the plates of the smaller mech's neck. Each nip and possessive bite was soothed with slow swipes of his glossa, drawing moans and wanton little gasps from the mech under him as his fingers continued to carefully work out the stiffness and prepare him.

He scrapped, twisted and scissored his long digits with the tight space encouraging the almost hard walls and surrounding rings of muscle cables to relax and open. He wanted to make sure they were good and ready for him before he took the next step. Despite the lust threatening to overtake his logic centers again he knew if he hurt them now he would never be able to forgive himself.

Optimus shudder, fingers squeezing at his shoulders and hips rocking to encourage the shuttle to reach deeper and press harder as they slowly pumped the large digits within him, gradually adding in a third. He'd almost forgotten what it was like to be touched by another like this. To experience pleasure literally by another's hand. The burgeoning dull ache from the stretch and sense of growing fullness created by their wonderfully thick fingers was unlike anything he'd ever managed to achieve self-servicing. It felt so good, so pit damned good that he wasn't sure if he could take it much longer.

"Mmm, already so wet for me." Skyfire purred slipping his fingers from the hot passage, a thin coating of lubricants making them glisten in the low light. A low whimper of loss slipped past Optimus' derma before he could contain it, optics darkening as he stared expectantly up at the white mech.

Repositioning himself, lifting the Prime's hips to a better angle the large flyer teased his spike against the hot entrance, lightly rubbing the tip across the opening. "Hn… Skyfire…" The Prime hissed, body faintly shivering with pent up need, hips pressing forward desperate for more.

Hands gripping possessively at the wriggling narrow hips the shuttle rumbled low in his chest as the sound of Prime's needy whimpers sent a rush of primal need to dominate and claim burning through his frame.

All fliers fought for the dominant, top position during interfacing, especially when interfacing with a new mech or potential mate. He wasn't sure if that was the same with ground mechs but Optimus hadn't made any moves so far to try and change their arrangement. Right now his instinctive need to assert his position of dominance, claim this mech as his were going wild making his spark pulse franticly in its casing sending thick blots of energy and heat straight to his interface. And the way Optimus were looking at him, almost begging for it…

"Skyfire, what? Do you really want me? Tell me you want me, Optimus." He hissed, hunching over to nip at Optimus' neck plates, cables and working down to his collar plates. Barely pressing the tip of his spike past the outer rim and into the central slit he grinned against their shoulder as the Prime squirmed and panted under him, legs clamping around his waist and hips pushing forward trying to force the connection, heat and charged energy rolling off his frame in waves.

"Ah, Primus… Please! Please Skyfire, I.. hn… I want you now!" Optimus cried in pure lust, optics flaring bright as blue hands darted from his shoulders up to grip with denting force at leading edges of shivering wings. Sudden pleasurable pain sparked through his wings causing the shuttle to buck forward, both howling in unison as the large mech's spike speared home into his smaller partner.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Warning:** **Explicit sticky based mech/mech interfacing ahead** and mentions of mpreg in later chapters so you have been forewarned. Don't like? Then don't read._

_This bit took a little longer with poking to be happy with this part but relatively happy with it now._

Right then and there Skyfire decided his fantasies truly had NOTHING on reality. The sheer mind blowing pressure, charged sparks and heat surrounding him near drove him to overload on the spot. His frame was wracked with pleasure outlined by sharp pain as Optimus' finger tips dug so deep into his wings he was sure there would be very distinct dents. But right then he didn't care.

Flicking on his optics, not remembering when he shut them off, he stared down at Optimus. The truck-formers helm was tucked down chin touching his chest, optics dark, denta bared and biting into his lower lip hard enough to draw a thin line of mech blood. A small flush of worry chilled Skyfire's desire for a moment as he feared he'd entered too soon or too hard, that he may have hurt them.

"Uh… Optimus? Are you alright? Did-did I hurt mmf!" Blue hands suddenly grabbed his head, yanking him down into a searing kiss. Their mouths roughly molded together, sending out short sparks as a slick glossa darted through slack lips to curl within his mouth.

The shuttle's optics opened comically wide as his pleasure addled CPU tried to catch up. Taking stock of the hot splatters up his cockpit, the easing spasms and cool sensation sliding down his spike he finally clued on to what he'd done wrong, or in this case, right.

He'd driven Optimus to overload just from entering him. His small fledgling ego inflated a few feet.

Relaxing he felt the truck-formers spike retract from between them as his interface systems cycled over to being 100% dedicated to value stimulation. "I'm alright… Want you. Please, don't stop… move, now." Optimus said with a deep seductive hum, back arching and valve rippling around the length buried deep within him.

That brought the flyers lust rushing back, completely blotting out the momentary worry. Growling Skyfire licking up the small trickle of faintly bitter mech blood smeared across both their derma, glossa dueling with theirs as his hands kneaded at white hips. Oh Primus he tasted so good.

Burying his face into their neck he slowly rolling his hips back the large mech drew himself almost all the way out before slowly pushing back in to the almost too tight passage. Optimus was so wet, so hot he wanted to drive into him until neither could walk, but the fear of hurting him was still niggling at the back of his processor. The internal walls were so contracted and stiff from lack of proper use he feared the lining within would split or over taught muscle cables snap under too much force, if something hadn't already given way with how roughly he'd taken him.

Beginning a slow, even pace he felt the strong resistance against him gradually lessen as the taut walls begin to soften and spread more easily. So focused on controlling himself Skyfire didn't notice Optimus' increasing shifting, awkwardly trying to use his legs and arms to pull him forward harder or the low frustrated grunts he was emitting until a sudden shockingly strong constriction of the valve walls stopped him from pulling back.

Skyfire jerked, yelping in shock and a little pain as his spike was effectively locked within the mech below him. Strong hands pulled Skyfire's head just centimeters away from full derma, optics burning Optimus growled low in his chest. "I'm not fragile. Give it to me hard give me all you've got."

Yanking his head down crushing their mouths together and arms wrapping around his shoulders to pull them more bodily together, Optimus released his amazingly controlled grip on the shuttle's spike. Skyfire shuddered, arousal ratcheting even higher at the realization the Prime's immense strength and control extended to ALL his muscle cables. That was something new that would require more exploring at a later date.

Alright then if he wanted it hard the shuttle was more than happy to oblige. Bracing one arm to the side of red and blue mech's shoulders and looping the other under their lower back he reared his hips back he thrust hard enough to jolt the Prime's entire body forward, earning a deep, appreciative cry from the red and blue mech. "Ooh, ah yes… yes, like that, yes…" Optimus sighed, reveling in the delicious hard stretch of the thick spike delving in deep and sparking off all his internal sensors.

This mech was definitely worthy within his flyer's mind to be his mate. If his personality and looks weren't enough this solidified it. Skyfire had never really had a thing as such for grounders before, true he could appreciate a nice frame and great personality but he always figured he would end up with another flyer. Even in the 'submissive' position Optimus was exerting control in ways he'd never experienced before and was so wonderfully responsive it sent his spark racing.

He quickly set a rapid pace of long roll back sharp return causing Optimus to buck hard, spinal struts arching against his arm and hips pushing back to meet each increasingly forceful, deep thrust. Any fears the shuttle had of harming the smaller mech were now completely gone.

Every gasp, moan and cry was mutually swallowed as derma and glossa were feverishly sucked, licked and nipped. Optimus caressed and squeezed the plates and cables in the back of Skyfire's neck and clawed at his shoulders in time with the relentless thrusts forcibly stretching rarely used muscle cables and raking over the sensory nodes situated too deep within for him to even come close to reaching while self-servicing.

Each deep, penetrating stroke sent rush after rush of white hot pleasure tearing through the Prime's frame. His normally highly tuned processor, always multi-tasking and running more self-written subroutines than should be possible, all but shut down to the most primal levels. All his focus zeroed in on the thick invader spreading him to his limits and reaching so wonderfully deep the tip repeatedly struck hard against the pressure sensitive sealed plates at the very back of his valve. The exquisite heat and exquisite sensations from their coupling made his pleasure starved spark almost sing with building charge.

Moving to bury his face again in their neck, mouthing at the flared hot plating Skyfire all but wallowed in the mix of blissful stimulus driving him higher and higher towards utter ecstasy. Increasing his pace, pounding his length hard into the receptive body below him Skyfire quickly found himself teetered on the edge of overload. Heat pooling in his abdomen as a powerful charge built around his engorged spark to the point it felt like it would burst from his chest.

Fingers scoring along the shuttles back, entire frame seizing up Optimus threw his head back with a deep, static laced cry of release. The walls of his valve clamped down in rhythmic spasms hard than ever on the thick spike, a flash of sparking nodes and a rush of coolant preceding his second truly satisfying overload in millennia. Every circuit and neural line lit up with the most exquisite burn as the built up charge in his spark released, short sparks of visible energy dancing between where red and white plates touched.

Three more stilted thrusts into the clenching, too tight valve finally sent Skyfire into his own howling overload. Driving into their depths one last time as deep as he could reach his spark discharged its pent up energy through his frame, spike releasing burning hot streams of transfluid into the mech below him.

The sudden sensation of hot fluids being mixed with the protective coolant within his over sensitized valve drove a sharp gasp from the smaller mech. Body reflexively tensing up, muscle cables surrounding his valve clenching sporadically around the solid spike forcing out some of the mech's release.

Vents loudly cycling trying to draw cool air through his over heated frame, Skyfire unceremoniously flopped down onto the mech below him with a contented sigh. Processor far too deeply entrenched in the blissful haze of post coital satisfaction to process anything more than that was one of the best overloads he's had in a very long time.

Optimus grunted with the sudden weight pinning him down, but he made no move to push the larger mech off. Despite the burgeoning dull ache from the pressure across his newly repaired plating his mind was too muddled and pleasure shot from 2 utterly incredible overloads to even want to make the effort to move his limbs enough to shift the big mech.

Shifting to snuggle into the pleasantly warm, solid frame in his arms Skyfire decided there was no way one night was going to be enough. He wanted this EVERY night he wanted to be with this mech every single day! Their expanded energy fields crossed and mingled so effortlessly his spark all but sang with delight. It felt so good, so right he never wanted to let go.

He had decided that Optimus was his mate, no ifs and or buts about it, frame type be damned. Their personality was very close to his ideal and they had proved to be an excellent berth partner…. Now he just had to build up the nerve to ask if they would accept him as such so they could begin a proper courtship. If he was going to make this commitment he wanted to do it all right in as close to traditional fashion as he could.

Thoroughly enjoying the warmth of the large body practically engulfing him, Optimus mused it was nice to share a berth again after so many millennia alone. The comforting heat of the mech on top of him, the small sparks and static buzz where their plates met and wonderful ache of fullness and true satisfaction was most welcome and something he hadn't realized he'd missed so strongly.

When the Prime was honest with himself, he was going to accept Skyfire's advances right from the start, one night affair or not. He needed and wanted this more than he truly cared to admit.

Skyfire's confession and clear want for him had seen old, suppressed instincts and base line needs win out over his long repeated ideal that the Prime supposed to set aside all his own needs for the greater good, sparking up a little voice in the back of his processor saying 'he's offering, take it, be selfish and take something for yourself for once'.

He'd spent far too long alone within his quarters, living under the archaic traditional perception of Matrix Barer being neigh untouchable to the common mech or femme and turning down all socially high ranking suitors both genuine and glory seeking, he'd forgotten what it was like to be truly wanted just as a mech. And the more he thought about it the more he remembered it wasn't all just about maintaining the immaculate image and traditions of a Prime, there was also a factor of fear.

Fear he would get too attached to, maybe even grow to love any mech or femme he let in only to have them used against him or see them killed because of him. It had been a factor in diving Elita-1 and himself apart alongside no longer physically or mentally being the mech and femme they had once been. He also feared his Autobots would view his behavior as favoritism, upsetting the unspoken hierarchy they had gradually evolved outside of rank and loosing some of the fierce loyalty and friendship he had developed with every mech on the Ark and rocking the perception of the perfect Prime. Showing he was a fallible mech like the rest of them.

Thinking about it all now some of it sounded so ridiculous. Despite his status his Autobots frequently treated him like one of them, if still holding him a little above themselves.

Soon the rapidly drying mix of lubricants, coolant and transfluid slicked between his thighs, the increasing discomfort from his still over filled and underused valve and tender plating across his back finally fully broke Optimus from his post overload musings.

Shifting to push against the larger mech, they both shuddered as the flyers spike moved within the truck-formers still sensitized valve. "Hm… wah… what's wrong? Am I too heavy? Do you want me off?" was the worried, half coherent response.

"It's alright, just getting a little uncomfortable and I'm over due for a trip to the wash racks. Care to join me?" Optimus purred the last part into Skyfire's audial with a wicked little grin. That earned a deep shiver that passed through him via their joined bodies, but the big shuttle showed no sign of moving.

The invitation was very, very tempting, but Skyfire was also tempted to stay put. Keep Optimus pinned under him at his mercy for just a few minutes longer. The nice heat and tingling of their plates and the comforting cool feel of them still wrapped so wonderfully tight around his spike was something he wasn't quite ready to give up just yet after many months of fantasizing.

A jab into his side and a harder push against his shoulders finally got the shuttle moving. With a reluctant sigh Skyfire pushed up onto his hands and shifted back slipping his spike out of the narrow passage with some resistance. Optimus gasped lightly from the sudden sense of emptiness and small rush of mixed fluids following the large mech's retreat.

Crawling back Skyfire allowed Optimus to sit up, both looking down at the mess they had made of the large berth and themselves. Optimus reached to the near wall and pressed a panel. It opened to reveal a small recessed space with a few cleaning cloths, small containers of various solvents and general maintenance items.

Optimus pulled out two cloths, tossing one at Skyfire he began to roughly clean up the splatters of half dried transfluid up his abdomen and the mixed fluids around his pelvis and thighs. Skyfire couldn't help but watch mesmerized by every move of that cloth as it wiped across the still exposed interface equipment and up along the inside of those tantalizing white thighs. Something he was sure pretty much no one else got to see let alone experience like he had.

Too soon for his liking the blue cover panel snapped shut and Optimus swung his legs around to hang off the edge of the berth. Scrambling to follow the shuttle gave himself a quick wipe down, throwing the cloth off to one side as Optimus pushed off to stand up. He was on his peds all of a few seconds before his knees buckled. Arms flailing, the red and blue mech grabbed at the edge of the berth to stop his fall. Skyfire was immediately off the berth and at his side helping him to stand up.

Fingers pressed between his optics, derma pulled taught over his denta Optimus cursed under his breath using language that even surpassed Ratchet's vocabulary.

"Are you alright? Is your equilibrium off? It might be from the head injury! Want me to get Ratchet? I'll get Ratchet." Skyfire babbled, fussing over Optimus as if one false move would break him. "Skyfire…" Optimus sighed, willing his legs to stop shaking and systems to stop reeling from the sudden vertical motion. "Wait here, don't move I'll be right –", "Skyfire!" The harsh bark finally got the panicking shuttle's attention.

"I'm fine, just low on energy and a little sore still from the battle and… other activities." The last part was mumbled, one blue hand coming to press as discreetly as possible against his pelvic plating. Skyfire barely contained a little self indulgent grin at that.

"Oh, right. Want me to get you some energon?" Optimus shook his head. "No, I'd rather get cleaned up first. All the grit and dirt is really irritating my joints." Eyeing the smaller mech's trembling frame, their legs already wobbling again Skyfire came to a decision.

Optimus yelped in shock as his legs were swept out from under him and he was hoisted up into the flyer's arms. Carrying the truck-former bridal style, Skyfire ignored the weak struggles and protests as he set off down the hall. Part of the courting process and proving you'd be a good mate was looking after your mate… well mate-to-be if things kept going well.

It was late at night, 0212 hours going by his chronometer, so chances of being seen carrying the leader of the Autobots in such a state were very low. Optimus soon gave up, resting his helm against a huge white shoulder lacking the energy to put up a real fight and not really minding the unusual treatment.

Turning, intent on stealing another kiss from those wonderfully derma the white mech was disappointed to find that damnable mask back in place. Pouting like a spoilt sparkling Skyfire huffed. "Why must you wear that mask all the time?"

Optimus sighed, as if the answer was obvious. "You've seen why." It was said in a cold tone that clearly stated 'conversation over'. Still not satisfied, Skyfire decided to press them anyway his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yes I can understand the need to wear the mask to protect such an obvious weak point in a fight, but why wear it all the time within the Ark?" Optimus stared cooling ahead as they walked, vents beginning to huff in annoyance. "Are you afraid of what the others would think seeing it? Honestly it does look painful and may unnerve some but no one would think anything less of you I'm sure. Which also makes me wonder, why you haven't had it correct-"

"Skyfire, enough!" The shuttle nearly dropped the Prime at the angry bark. Looking down at the red and blue mech he found them rubbing royal blue digits between darkened optics. Releasing a long harsh out vent Optimus turned tired optics on the now very quiet shuttle. "I'm sorry, but I would rather not discuss it right now. Another time perhaps."

Nodding, mumbling his apologies and feeling like a complete aft-head, the shuttle adjusted his grip and increased his pace to the wash racks. He was a little startled when gentle fingers ran along the edge of one wing. Glancing down he found Optimus looking up at him, all traces of the brief fit of anger gone, slanted optics upwardly narrowed showing he was smiling behind that damnable mask.

He'd heard of the Prime's great ability to forgive and forget rather quickly and right then he was thankful for it. About 3 others he had been with had usually remained mad at him for days for not stopping to think when something caught his interest, one even breaking off the relationship because of him simply letting his curiosity or analytical mind get the better of him.

Reaching the wash racks, Skyfire reluctantly put the truck-former down so he could trigger the water on. Grabbing solvents and wash cloths Skyfire began to gently scrub at the scorched and dirty red metal around Optimus' helm, neck and upper torso, rubbing off the dead charred colour nanites and general battle filth. The truck former allowed the shuttle to clean down his back and shoulders before turning and Snatching one of the wash cloths from his large hand and began returning the favor.

Cleaning thick layers of dirt and grime from the planes of the shuttles down folded wings and back he took his time to properly note how the appendages attached to his back and how their were articulated. He always found flyers fascinating in all their incarnations and even though Skyfire was on the bulkier side of the equation he still found himself growing quite attracted to his form as well as his sharp mind and sweet demeanor. Shaking off the momentary want to tease the exposed joints of the shuttles wings, not wanting to encourage them right now, he moved around to their front and began working over the edges of the shuttle's chest and abdominal plates and vents removing layers of dust and removing the temptation.

Shivers of desire traveled down Skyfire's spinal struts as tapered fingers unknowingly tickled the pressure sensitive flaps on the inside edge of his chest vents. Groaning he leaned down, nuzzling at the plates of Optimus' neck and shoulder while his hands barely kept to their job of cleaning his plating.

Optimus did his best to ignore the way the shuttle's hands where lingering a little too long in certain places as he kept working at cleaning the large shuttle's frontal plating. The heat coming from the larger mech's body combined the pleasurable tingles running down his neck from their attentions was making that increasingly difficult.

Skyfire pressed into the smaller mech, pushing him back against the wall as his hands hungrily slid over the wet lines of his body. Hot water streamed down their frames as he aggressively attacked tightly flattened neck plates sucking, kissing and nibbling at the edges trying to get the mech to loosen up, let him get at the more sensitive wiring underneath. Moving up along their jaw to the mask the shuttle nipped at the edges demanding it to be opened.

Optimus glared over the edge of the mask determined to keep it closed, trying not to encourage them while also wanting to make the other work a bit for that privilege. Contradictory he knew but the incessant pawing of his plates and feverish mouth working at the vulnerable juncture between his neck and jaw proved too much. He wanted to feel those firm derma on his again and the wonderful sparks that had shot between the metal of their mouths.

No sooner was the mask open than the shuttle went for his derma, crushing them together seeking to deepen the kiss. Denta clashed, glossas twisted and curled around one another in a sensual dance.

Optimus started when a large hand found its way between his thighs. His internals were rabidly heating under the attentions after so long alone, interface equipment beginning to pulse with a dull aching throb of arousal again at the prospects of more stimuli, but he knew he couldn't sustain himself through another overload. His now constant trembling and noticeable cooling of external plates were clear symptoms of low energy levels.

Twisting his head away Optimus broke the deep kiss. "Skyfire… Skyfire w-wait… I-I can't…" With a whining sigh Skyfire slumped, reigning in his overbearing desire and lust for the red and blue mech.

"Sorry. Just can't get enough." The shuttle mumbled, heated air hissing from his vents. "I only got a taste of you. Told you it wouldn't be enough." He sighed into Optimus' shoulder, reluctantly going back to his original job of cleaning the others plating.

Gentle hands smoothed up his sides, tickling the underside of his wings as Optimus nuzzled against his chest. "I understand your needs. It's been a very, very long time for me as well… but my energy reserves are well below what I need for that." Optimus sighed softly. "I do want you… I really do…" Skyfire nodded his understanding. He interpreted all that as 'get cleaned, refuel and we'll be going for round 2'.

Hurrying a long a little faster, he scrubbed at Optimus plating as he received the same in return. Both subtly explored the others frames where they could, more out of curiosity on both parts than anything intimate. The water rushing down their peds gradually went from muddy browns and blacks to clear as they finished up.

Next time they'd take their time. Next time… oh how it thrilled the shuttle to know there WOULD be a next time. Optimus was giving him all the signs that he was receptive to his advances and wanted more like he did. Skyfire seriously hoped, with some decent energy in him, they'd be able to go another round as promised… maybe more.

Optimus seemed capable if he could manage 2 overloads after working off sedatives and with already minimal safe energy levels. Just getting to stay so close to the other was also something the shuttle was craving. Even just touching in the most mundane ways their plates still sent the most wonderful charge through his and delighted him to no end.

Drying off Optimus made a point of walking the relatively short distance to the rec room unaided despite the tremors, dull ache in his pelvic frame and Skyfire's generous offer to carry him again. His dignity had taken enough of a dent tonight thank you.

Trailing after Optimus in an almost giddy state the shuttle watched the tantalizing, if a little stiff, sway of his hips and aft. It had been one of the first things he'd noticed when he began following the Prime. The naturally confident stride and soft swing of his hips with each long step. To the shuttle it was almost a blatant come on in itself whether the mech knew he was doing it or not and made him wonder if any of the Arks bots, consisting almost entirely of grounders, ever noticed or if it was just his own flyer type sensibilities kicking in again.

Entering the rec room Skyfire shoved the red and blue mech down into a chair while he scooted off to collect rations for both of them. Returning with 3 cubes he made it clear he wanted Optimus to drink 2 of them having let himself get so dangerously low and not saying anything. Skyfire studied him as he languidly downed one, then the other cube, the little tilt to the right he did with his helm when refueling with his mask fully retracted made the shuttle grin a little at how cute it looked.

Overall he was looking considerably better with all the dirt and scorch marks cleaned off and the raw plating was already starting to re-grow its colour nanites. Most of the smaller dents and scratches were already gone, the larger less prominent.

No sooner was the second cube finished and set on the table then Skyfire swooped in to capture those pale grey derma again, glossa curling inside their mouth tasting a mix of energon and something unique to them. Oh that was a delicious mix he could easily get addicted to. Chuckling into the kiss Optimus caressed Skyfire's neck before tilting his helm to press their foreheads together.

"Impatient aren't you?" The Prime teased. "I'm a flyer who's only just got a taste of the mech he's wanted for months. I think I have a right to be impatient." Skyfire purred suddenly feeling very sure of himself.

"Feeling better now?" Instead of answering Optimus gripped Skyfire's helm crushing their derma together as heat flushed into his cool plating.

Darting back to the Prime's quarters the doors were quickly slammed shut and locked as Skyfire found himself rammed back against them by a now very eager red and blue mech.

Maybe they could make it 2 rounds before Skyfire had to report for his duties at 0930.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Warning:** **Explicit sticky based mech/mech interfacing ahead** and mentions of mpreg in later chapters so you have been forewarned. Don't like? Then don't read._

_Forgot to add with last chapter; thanks for all the story faves and reviews! Still a bit more to go._

Skyfire abruptly found himself lying sprawled on his back, legs pinned down. They'd already gone another wonderful round of interfacing with him on top, now Optimus had asserted his superior strength easily throwing the larger, much heavier shuttle onto his back, straddling his thighs and assuming the dominant position.

Optimus flashed him a broad lopsided grin, the scar inhibiting his ability to move the left side of his face. Blue hands deftly worked over the white mech's erect spike, tickling and teasing the sensor nets along the underside and toying with the tip. Watching them with curiosity as the smaller mech shifted back the shuttle nearly screamed when warm derma suddenly pressed to the tip of his spike before enveloping it and sucking hard.

Due to the disfigurement Optimus couldn't take any more of him into his mouth past the first ridge, but he put his derma, glossa and hands to work to make up for it. Skyfire writhed, bucked and moaned under the unrelenting assault.

Battle worn hands stoked up and down the white length with a firm grip occasionally slipping a finger or two down further to brush and tease over the slightly parted rim plates protecting his valve. The nicks and fine scars of the fingers and palm added to the friction as Optimus mouthed and scrapped his denta along the underside and prominent plate ridges of the hot length. He used his glossa and derma to play with and tease all the fine gaps and sensor laden plates along the spike, delighting in the soft moans and gasps he was wringing from the large shuttle.

Playfully flicking the pointed end of his glossa through the slit at the tip of the white mech's spike Optimus murmured, "Mmm you taste good." Licking up the leaking fluids he enveloped the tip again with his derma. A deep pleased hum rose from low in his throat when the shuttle shuddered hard, fingers clawing at the berth and small whimpering moan escaping the white mech's vocals.

Skyfire mind was reeling from the surprisingly skilled attentions. Oh Primus Optimus was good, so pit-damned good! Every touch of those rough hands, movement of that warm mouth and derma over his most sensitive equipment was driving him crazy. His pleasure shot processor barely comprehending anything outside the utterly wondrous heat suffusing through his frame.

All the euphoric sensations combined to drive the shuttle crazy! Spark swollen with built up energy beating franticly within its confines, the tell tale prickle of heat rapidly building within his pelvis. So close! He was almost at his peak when Optimus suddenly pulled away.

It took a few seconds for his lagging processor to notice the lack of attention to his spike. Looking up ready to protest he froze seeing Optimus up on his knees, thighs spread wide over the shuttle's broad hips. The truck-former's dripping valve hovered mere inches above the shuttle's throbbing spike. So close he could feel the radiating heat.

Any fleeting though Skyfire may have had that the truck-former might want to reverse roles this time - the shuttle being on the receiving end - were shot to pieces at the sight. He couldn't help the loud wonton moan that left him as he watched his spike being slowly swallowed into the taut, gripping heat. Optimus lowered himself carefully as the thick length spread and filled him. Tilting his hips changing the angle, Optimus' vents hitched as the spike pressed towards the back of his valve, stimulating a deeply recessed sensory nerve bundle just before the sealed plates at the end.

The red and blue mech held himself in place having taken as much of the white mech's length he could fit. In this new position it allowed the flyers impressive length to go that bit deeper, but still didn't allow the spike to be fully hilted making Optimus pause and consider his options.

Feeling the tip of his spike pressed rather hard into the end of ground mechs valve Skyfire expected them to stop there. Despite how utterly erotic it was to see Optimus posed so beautifully above him and taking him in that way he knew this wasn't going to work. The pressure on the tip of his spike was already becoming uncomfortable he could imagine the first proper thrust would end in a potentially painful disaster for both of them. Stroking his hands up their red flanks he opened his mouth ready to openly offer to take the truck-formers spike when he felt something change inside them. A loud gasp ripped from his vocals instead, optics growing wide as he felt the pliable plates at the back of Optimus' valve split and part.

Locking optics with the shuttle the truck-former gave one last sharp downward push, the remaining inches of exposed spike disappearing completely, hips connecting with a solid clank of metal. The friction combined with the sudden shock of Optimus' sensory nodes sparking off violently and sensation of his spike tip scrapping past the edges of the new internal opening finally tripped the white mech over the edge.

With a strangle howl Skyfire arched, body going stiff as the shock of overload crashed through his systems. Hands gripping at the white hips sitting atop his, he held them firmly in place as the pent up pressure in his spike released a heavy stream of transfluid deep into the others body. Optimus curled forward, optics flashing bright as long low groan issuing from his parted derma. "Ah! Oh, oh, Primus… yes, oh yes." The Prime hissed body trembling as dormant systems were stimulated into functioning again by the searing rush of the shuttles release.

Fighting for some coherency against the overwhelming pleasure from the post overload stupor his CPU had fallen into Skyfire drunkenly asked, "What-what did you just do?" Wiggling his hips driving a deep moan from them both Optimus lifted himself up a little.

"Something I almost forgot... ah, I had…" Staring at him in amazement something went off deep within the flyer's CPU. Mechs and femmes normally had no significant connected parts beyond the back of their valves aside from very small transfuild reservoirs at the back side of the valve and a connecter link to the spark. But this felt like he was breaching into an entirely new area within the mech, almost none of his release flowing back like one would normally expect, his processor whirred as it analyzed this extremely bizarre situation rapidly coming to one conclusion... he couldn't be, his conclusion had to be wrong, he just couldn't… could he?

"A-are you a bree-" His question died in his throat as Optimus rose up and slammed back down sending a mind blowing rush of pleasure through his frame from his over sensitized spike, spark swelling and beating rapidly within his chest in renewed arousal.

Beginning with slowly rocking his hips back and forth, gradually moving up to a full rise and fall pattern Optimus figured out his limits in this new position. Small soft moans slipped past parted grey derma as the red and blue mech worked towards finding his rhythm. The delicious variations in friction created with each slow rolling rise, adjustment and fall of his hips driving Optimus to hunch his shoulders, bracing his hands against the shuttles lower abdomen or loose his balance under the steadily increasing heady rush of pleasure and friction.

Large hands sliding up to hold a narrow waist, Skyfire helped steady and guide him as Optimus finally found his rhythm and set the pace. Internal walls rippled and squeezed his thick spike in varying patterns with each thrust in ways Skyfire had never known anyone could do. It felt like each ring of muscle cables was working independent of the others to maximize contact of all the sparking sensor nodes.

Skyfire found couldn't take his optics off of the delicious sight of Optimus undulating above him, back arching out and in with each roll of hips putting his well constructed body on display, slanted blue optics intently locked with his glowing bright.

The pace soon increased. The smaller mech using the powerful muscle cables and hydraulics in his legs and lower body to lift himself til their bodies were barely connected before allowing gravity to drive him all the way back down, hips fully meeting with solid metal on metal thunks. Rolling his hips upwards to meet each of their downward strokes, the shuttle drank in the wondrous deep grunts each impossibly deep penetration forced out of the beautiful mech.

Like always it seemed far too soon before both were reaching their peaks. Crying out Optimus' name Skyfire forced them down onto him one last time, holding the truck-former in place as overload ripped through him. Spark pulsing madly with release, transfluid burst from his spike in pulsing waves as bolts of charge shot between their joined plating.

The shock of a second load of searing hot fluids erupting so incredibly deep inside him drove Optimus to his own overload. Usually not overly vocal during overload he couldn't contain the loud scream of Skyfire's name as newly awakened systems were severely over stimulated. His internal muscle cables rippled and violently contracted around the thick length buried deep inside as a flow of soothing coolant took the edge of the burning heat created by their coupling.

Skyfire choked as his spike was so viciously squeezed the sudden mix of pleasure and blunt crushing pain drove him into a second, minor overload. What little remained of his transfluid forced out in a short spurt into the mech above him.

Unable to hold himself up, energy finally expended, Optimus barely managed to disengage himself from the shuttle before he collapsed on top of him. The room echoed with the sound of their combined vents cycling hard trying to suck cool air into their overheated, pleasantly sore frames.

Recharge tugged at the back of Optimus' CPU as he moved to settle more comfortably across the shuttle's frame. Skyfire gently stroked Optimus' broad red back savoring the slowly dissipating aftershocks from some of the strongest overloads he'd experienced.

"Um… Optimus?" Bleary blue optics flicked up to regard him. "I have enjoyed our short time together and… I can see this becoming something more… You're everything I could want a-and… I know you are the Prime. I understand your responsibilities to all our kind and will understand if this can't work but…" Skyfire struggled to word it just right, not wanting to ruin what they had started.

"I just want you to know I want you for you Optimus. I feel you're someone I can trust… who's always believed in me… you've never begrudged me my ill made decision to join the Decepticons for how short a time as it was. You accepted my pacifism and haven't once asked me to even consider raising a weapon against another… and I've found you're almost everything I could want in a mate. I know this is very forward of me but… Would… w-would you have me as your mate?"

Optimus' optics flared, face plates becoming drawn before he quickly tilted his helm down away from the shuttles wide, nervous optics. The seconds seemed like hours as the shuttle waited for the truck-former to respond, that old icy fear he had felt several hours ago beginning to prickle through his spark again. Maybe he'd read things wrong and the Prime didn't want anything more outside an interface partner.

Biting his lower lip Skyfire turned to his helm to face the wall, not wanting Optimus to see his fear and anxiety. A gentle brush of fingers along his cheek prompted the shuttle to hesitantly turn back to face Optimus, a barely noticeable smile pulling at his derma. "Hmm, I'd like that. I must admit I have enjoyed your presence here on the Ark and I am sorry for not making more time to get to know you better before now. I have been thinking these past hours and I find myself wanting to honestly rectify that... and our time tonight has been most enjoyable. This is somewhat embarrassing to admit, but it has been so long since I have felt so thoroughly sated and pleasantly exhausted that I honestly cannot clearly remember it." Skyfire ducked his helm in mild embarrassment at the compliment, slinging his arms around the smaller mech.

However the sweet little moment was broken as the light in Optimus optics turned steely. "But I must tell you that if I fully accept you things will change. There will be mechs out there seeking to drive you away from me, to harm you just for being with me and your peaceful, sweet nature will not protect you. I do like and admire that aspect of you and your strong convictions but those aspects will also make you a soft target. The Decepticons would not hesitate to try and take you or kill you in an attempt to demoralize and weaken me." The shuttle nodded, hugging the truck-former tightly into his frame. "I didn't mean to make that sound so harsh, but lying would only hurt you more. It is the blunt truth of how my life is and why I have not accepted a mate in so long. Can you accept that?"

"Yes, I understand… and I don't care. I've seen the war first hand. I appreciate the dangers and I've thought long and hard about this. I know there are mechs that won't like me being so close to you and I've come to accept not everyone will ever grow to like me… but I want you and nothing is going to deter me… that is if you will have me?" Optimus chuckled softly at the introverted mechs dogged determination.

"Hmm… then I accept. Know that despite my life being as hectic as it can be I will always here for you when you need me," Smiling he pressed a chased kiss to the shuttle's jaw adding with a sultry purr and a slow trail of fingers along his jaw and neck, "or want me."

Skyfire's spark buzzed hotly at blatant invitation, but exhaustion won over acting on it. Who knew the Prime could be so insatiable and such an awful tease. Certainly no one he'd spoken to about the mech.

Shifting to curl up atop the large mech tucking his helm under the shuttle's chin, mindful of his long audial spikes Optimus let the need for recharge start to take over. The odd feeling of safety in the other mech's large arms lulling him into a deeper state of recharge than his always over clocked processor would normally afford him.

Grinning like an idiot Skyfire continued stroking his new mate's back as he felt their body go limp in recharge. He truly had a mate! Optimus had accepted him as more than just an interface partner. The idea of proposing being mates to his tiny number of previous partners had crossed his mind while he had been with them, but he never felt so sure, so right in making the decision to ask like he had this time.

He would have gone out and danced in the sky to express his great excitement and happiness if he weren't so utterly contented and drained. Tightening his arms around his new mate in one last hug, Skyfire felt his systems start to drag him down, the memories of their time together still playing though his mind.

I have a mate, I really have a mate! That was his last, semi-coherent thought before the desperate need for recharge pulled him into its dark embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok can do without the warnings from now on. Far as the mentioning of mpreg it's discussed in this chapter, but won't actually happen until the sequel to this that's in progress (6 chapters in so far). Mostly just covering my butt with it in the warning since posting the earlier versions of this in 2 other places I was prodded into adding in a warning for mentions/discussion of mpreg just in case._

Sitting on the edge of the berth, admiring the peacefully recharging shuttle, Optimus thought over his decision made late that morning. No matter how many ways he turned it over in his CPU the pros kept heavily out weighing the cons and his spark and certain suppressed programs refused to see it any other way.

Rubbing at his grill plated abdomen trying to encourage the upset, rarely active, components within to settle he knew he'd made something of a mistake in the heat of the moment with their last round of interfacing. He'd let his interface starved spark and processor over run his logic centers driving him to reveal something only Elita-1, Ultra Magnus, Alpha Trion and Ratchet knew about him. It would be wishful thinking to believe the always astute shuttle did not notice the rather significant change where it counted or would eventually put two and two together.

Briefly regret at even starting the whole affair and the idea of bolting before the mech awoke passed through his CPU, but it was viciously quashed as soon as it appeared. "No, no regrets." he murmured quietly to himself.

Soon optics flicked and bloomed into a sharp cyan glow, vents opening and releasing a soft sigh. "Good morning." Skyfire grinned widely at the warm low baritone and the beautifully flawed countenance that slid into his view. A warm smile graced their derma, optics glowing warmly.

"Good morning." The shuttle replied spark fluttering in its casing sending a warm rush of excitement through his systems waking up to something like this. To his new mate leaning over him, greeting him for the first time after one of the greatest nights he'd had in far too long.

Sitting up the shuttle managed to steal a quick kiss from his new mate before they batted away his hand as he reached for them, giving him a light, teasing prod to the chest. "You need to get moving. It's 0900 and Ratchet wants to see about your wing before you go on duty."

That chilled the burgeoning desire in the shuttle's spark. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?" Skyfire all but wailed in utter mortification, throwing himself from the berth and all but snatching the calmly offered cleaning cloth from Optimus' hand. "I'm going to be late to my morning post! Prowl will be angry with me if I'm late again." He franticly scrubbed at his pelvic span and thighs removing all traces of the previous night and morning's activities.

"Because you look so cute in recharge and Prowl already knows you may be a few minutes late since you have been doing as Ratchet ordered. Staying with me to make sure I didn't do any work." Was the smooth, honest reply from his new mate.

Skyfire started a little dumbfounded at Optimus who simply tilted his helm and gave him a sweet smile, optics glowing warmly with a devious glint. "You getting get moving keeping Ratchet waiting has worse consequences than being late for your shift." Leaning up to give the stunned shuttle a firm kiss, Optimus spun him around, discreetly collected the wash cloth and gave him a little pat on the aft to send him on his way.

Studiously scanning over the monitors Skyfire made a point of sending apology messages to Jazz for being rude and ignoring his worried comm. pings. With most of the nervous and well libido driven energy out of his systems he felt like a complete aft for ignoring the well meaning 3IC. Even though monitor duty was one of the most boring jobs on the Ark, the shuttle found it now gave him a lot of time to think about his new mate… and go over some very pleasant recent memory files. Their last round of interfacing was still stuck in his mind, along with a nagging suspicion, but it didn't sour his disposition in the least.

His extremely good mood didn't go unnoticed.

Sharing monitor duty with the quiet infiltration spy Mirage, who was on light duty after having most of the plating along his left side and leg replaced after the battle, meant that Jazz would soon be clued in on his exceptionally good mood and the rather dubious looking marks the shuttle was still sporting along his wings.

Mirage and Bumblebee weren't just the 3IC's top special ops field agents, they had also been his mates since before the Ark left Cybertron. Nothing got past any of them.

"Do you mind me asking what has you in such an elated disposition this morning Skyfire? I did no believe you found monitor duty all that exciting compared to your lab work." Skyfire snapped out of his reverie and stared at the lithe white and blue mech. "Just an observation." It was said softly with that haughty lit the towers mechs had, but struck of 'I know what you've been doing'.

"Am I not allowed to be in a good mood once in a while?" The shuttle huffed, wings hitched. The last thing he wanted right now was another quarrel to start based on mistrust. Honestly he was getting sick of others using his 'ex-con' status and reclusive habits to start stupid arguments.

Gold optics slowly traced over his raised wings making clear note of the painful looking indents, but their pretty white and blue face plates remained stoic. "Sorry if I offended. It is just good to see you happy with the one you have chosen. Bumblebee noticed how lonely you have been and Jazz spoke of setting you up with someone if you, and I quote 'didn't hurry up and pull your helm out of your aft', but it seems you have found a satisfactory partner yourself. Congratulations." Mirage replied smoothly, clearly hinting that he knew who that 'someone' was. He flicked his gold optics in a form of wink and gave the flyer a brief, soft smile before turning back to his station.

"Oh, ah… thank you." Ok now he felt lower than a retro-rat. Mirage could be a little stuck up, with a glossa sharp as an energon blade at times, but it was clear he wasn't teasing or trying to be mean, quite the opposite. Seconds later he received congratulatory pings from Jazz and Bumblebee, the little yellow mini-bots message much 'cleaner' and sweeter than the 3IC's.

The shuttle sighed dramatically sliding down in his seat, but felt no animosity. Of course Mirage told them. In a strange way it was nice to know they approved, but he seriously wondered sometimes if those three were bonded with how quick they seemed to share information, top agents and long time lovers or not.

Finishing up his shift Skyfire was surprised to receive an invitation ping to his comm. to meet his new mate in the rec room. Breezing along the halls, mind replaying their time together and going over plans he had for their courtship, his jovial disposition took a quick nose dive when he saw how many other mechs were in the rec room.

Freezing on the spot in the doorway the large white mech flicked his optics around quickly counting, naming and referencing to his memory logs each mech present and his current standing with them.

The odds were not in his favor.

Forcing his wings to settle and relax he ducked under the door and strode through the room appearing as he normally would while making a direct bee-line for Optimus. No one really gave him more than a passing glance, or a quick friendly wave here and there until he actively sat down near the Prime. He didn't miss the disappointment that flashed across his new mate's optics when he kept a good half arms span distance from them. Taking the energon cube handed to him Skyfire murmured into his meal "Sorry. It's just…" The shuttle subtly flicked one wing indicating the mechs in the now painfully quiet rec room all starting at them like they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

The introverted, quite shuttle had sat within the personal space of their Prime and was sharing a cube with him. Only the Prime's closest friends and officers sat even remotely that close or refueled with him.

Self consciously hunching down, wings held tightly trying and failing to fade into the background it dawned on the white mech what he was really getting in to outside closed doors. It was becoming painfully clear what Optimus had meant when he said about understanding if the shuttle didn't want to stick around and was worried about upsetting the lifestyle he'd established here. The Decepticons would be an issue there was no doubt there, but the Ark crew could be worse if the pointed, suspicious stares he was receiving now were any indication. If they found out the 'former Decepticon' scientist who used his belief in peace and neutrality to avoid fighting along side them, had spent the night interfacing the slag out of their precious, illustrious Prime and had claimed him as his mate... He didn't want to think about it.

Inclining his head Optimus pointedly stared around the room from under the lip of his helm, slanted optics picking out each gawking mech in turn. "Is there a problem?" He asked flatly. His demeanor clearly stating he did not want an answer. Broken from their dumbfounded staring and suitably cowed, everyone quickly returned to their own business, but the whispering had already started.

That little display of quiet authority sent a wonderful thrill down the white mech's spinal struts. Skyfire had gotten a little taste of that through Optimus' show of strength taking the top, dominant position very early this morning, now he wondered what it would take to really bring that side out in the berth.

The shuttle started when a hand lightly touched his thigh. He hadn't even noticed Optimus had moved closer. "I had hoped we could have talked more here, but it seems this may not be the best place. I'm sorry I didn't realize so many were still wary of you." Optimus spoke at a gentle whisper, but his voice didn't loose any of that tantalizing resonance. "Meet me in my office once you have properly refueled."

With a languid stroke up the shuttle's leg, Optimus slipped away and walked from the room with a slight hitch to his step. Skyfire hunkered down, ignoring the returned mix of curious and heated stares, deliberately sipping his cube as slowly as possible to give Optimus plenty of time to reach his office so it wouldn't look like he was falling over himself to chase after him… which he was all but ready to do.

Slipping out of the rec room after finishing his ration - pointedly ignoring the hard stares boring into his back and the hushed whispers - Skyfire managed his steps so as not to draw any more attention to himself on his way to the Prime's office. Finding his mate waiting for him, lounging on the couch within the large office some of the flyers high strung nerves settled. No sooner was the door shut then Optimus was up and pressing a gentle kiss to his derma. "You're tense. Come, sit down."

Following them to the couch in the office the shuttle slumped, good mood shot to pieces. He'd been so focused on his delight at finally having this mech accept him as his mate and the wondrous feeling of having someone to be with he'd forgotten exactly WHO it was he'd shared one of the greatest nights of his life with. Those few nerve racking minutes in the rec room had hammered that home rather nicely. No one had said anything or approached him, but the general air of tension and suspicion was thick.

Straddling his lover's strong thighs Optimus began a gentle, soothing massage of sorts across their tense frame manipulating the energy output around his hands to create a soothing static. Leaning into the comforting touch Skyfire sighed as rough hands caressed along the planes of his almost healed wing. Removed the patch and a thin layer of new metal filled the hole that once marred the surface. The major repairs were done but the wiring underneath was still reestablishing itself leaving the metal sore and over sensitized. The touches and strokes felt rather nice and warm and he quickly began to relax shifting and flicking his wings to show the truck-former where he liked it.

"I appreciate and understand what you're worried about. Know that no matter what, I have chosen you as my mate as much as you have chosen me. Nothing will change my mind and if any of them give you any trouble don't hesitate to come to me. We have as much a right to have this as they do." Optimus reassured the shuttle while his fingers worked at the tightly flattened plates at the base of the flyers neck.

"Despite how it may seem I did not just jump into this. I thought long and hard about everything and went through my collective memory files while you recharged yesterday. Of all the mechs and femmes who have approached me, you are the only one who fit almost everything I could want for a mate. You're an intelligent, handsome mech with a beautiful, warm spark and you are the first in a very long time who did not pursue me because of my position as Prime. And you actually look at me like any other mech. I can't truly express how much that means to me." Skyfire ducked his helm shyly, unused to such praise.

Shifting closer, Optimus continued his work on both of his new mate's wings, pressing their chests together soft little sparks briefly flicking across the metal. "And my spark and certain systems find you more than acceptable."

Large hands slid up along red flanks, thick white fingers rubbed at the edges of overlapping plating returning the soothing gestures. The deep resonance and harmonics in that voice made the shuttle spark flutter. He could feel his systems already warming as he leaned into the hands caressing his wings, forehead resting on his mate's wide shoulder. His fears were mostly allayed but one little question kept nagging at the back of his mind.

Sitting back Skyfire mulled over how best to ask the question that had been rolling around in his processor all day.

Breeders were a rare, highly sought after sub-class even before the war. Statistically only about 1 in every 8,000 sparks produced were created with the mutation that lead to the development of a breeder.

They were the only type, the rare third 'gender', who could successfully spark and produce a full bodied sparkling sired by any mech or femme of any frame type. Their production rate was also higher than any average mech or femme being able to spark again with 1-3 vorns from birthing a sparkling. Most others would be lucky to spark twice within their life cycle.

Physically, aside from being considered universally attractive by all classes, breeders were generally outwardly indistinguishable from a normal mech or femme. All indicators for a breeder were internal and required very intimate relations or a thorough medical exam to be confirmed. Those who were found to be breeders were held in the highest esteem and led very privileged, but sheltered lives almost on par that of the ruling council.

From what he'd managed to get his hands on of the history he'd missed while incased in ice all breeders were targeted by the Decepticons for destruction along with the femmes in the early days of the war. From what he understood from the data files that ended not long before the Arks crash on Earth, less than 200 femmes had been seen, but no confirmed breeders had been seen alive in well over 184 vorns.

Noticing the confused, questioning look from his mate Skyfire swallowed his nerves. "Please don't take this wrong and by all means you don't need to answer, but I… well…are… are you a breeder?"

Optimus hands instantly stilled, face plates unreadable. For a moment the shuttle worried he'd ruined the moment, but soon Optimus sighed, small smile pulling at his derma. "Honestly I was expecting that question and if this is going to work between us we will need to be completely honest with one another. Yes I am a breeder but before you ask, no I can't carry or produce a viable new spark. Not right now at least." Skyfire simply stared. He had been right! It both excited and scared him a little.

He not only did he have the current Prime sitting in his lap, but also one of the rarest types of Cybertronian. The innate attraction he felt to them made so much more sense now, but also made him fear his place with this mech.

Breeders weren't known for being monogamous which tinged his joy at having a mate with some fear that if he didn't keep them happy Optimus might well look elsewhere. He knew logically he was being irrational, the mech hadn't been with anyone in millennia since breaking it off with his last mate, but the annoying little voice wouldn't go away. He'd had more than one of his tiny handful of lovers turn away from him because they had grown bored with him.

Noticing how Optimus had pulled his derma into a thin line, frame stiff, hands curled up against his chest, the shuttle gently caressed their scared face as their optics darkened.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is that? I mean, just out of curiosity, why can't you be sparked at the moment? Are you injured in some way or suffering a malfunction?" The white mech asked softly, running his hand down to stroke his mate's now taught neck. "Again you don't have to say if it upsets you." Leaning into the touch Optimus shook his head.

"No, it's fine. There was no injury or malfunction, I'm essentially infertile at this point in time by choice. I had the neural nets and tubes between my cervical tank and processing ducts," He indicated to his lower abdomen, "and gestation chamber," his hand rested on his chest just below his laser core "surgically severed and clamped off by Ratchet a few orns after I became the leader of the Autobots. Better to deal with the discomfort of miss firing connections over the dangers of having such information about my status falling into the wrong hands. A preemptive measure if you will should I ever be captured." Optimus shrugged rather nonchalantly, doing his best to hide the deep discomfort the rather loose and fast explanation had brought up.

Skyfire gaped at his mate in horrified shock. He couldn't believe how seemingly blasé Optimus was being about having such a statistically rare gift hacked up, even if it was done by a professional medic. Then again the idea of what could happen if the Decepticons did find out… Skyfire shuddered at the thought. "I'm sorry." Skyfire murmured, hugging his lover tight to his chassis and nuzzling against his cheek flange.

"It's alright Skyfire. I will have it reversed one day, when the war is done. Ratchet made sure it would be possible." Still a little apprehensive, but elated that it wasn't permanent which prompted a small thought to blossom into full blow, won't let it slide, question.

"So… would you ever want to… um… if, uh when you do have it reversed… would you ever want to have a sparkling?" The shuttle bit his glossa before 'with me' could slip past his derma.

Optimus may have accepted him as his mate, but he didn't want sound like he was desperate for a sparkling or trying to pressure him into feeling obliged to carry, especially when the relationship was just beginning. He already had enough responsibility pilled upon his shoulders and the way some of the Autobots behaved they might as well be over grown sparklings themselves.

Optimus hummed as his hands slid up his cockpit, lightly scraping and tweak plate edges. "With you? Yes," A kiss and nip to his jaw "when the war is over I want many sparklings, but enough about me. Right now," A blue hand slid down, cupping and squeezing his white panel "I'm more interested in you."

The hum turning to a deep growl resonating in his mate's chest effectively derailed any further discussion driving the shuttle's interface drive cycle on hard. There was more he wanted to discuss, more he wanted to know about them and to tell them about himself, but Optimus seemed to have decided constructive discussions were done for the moment and wasn't going to be dissuaded. And it wasn't like the shuttle was complaining.


	9. Chapter 9

_Been running around getting stuff sorted for BF for snow trip (decided not to go myself cause said running around has aggravated back problem which would mean skiing is outta the question since can't stand and walk for more than an hour and 2 weeks of sitting in the shale is waste of money so he's having man time lol) so taken longer than I anticipated to short out this chapter and be happy with it._

_This chapter gets rather dark towards the end just a heads up._

"So you hadn't completed your primary thesis to gain you science academy title before the accident?" Optimus' low, baritone tickled Skyfire plating as he spoke so calmly even as he nuzzled into the flyers chest. The shuttle's earlier guess that the truck-former was done with talking was apparently wrong. He wasn't kidding about being done talking about himself and more interested in his new mate, just not quite the way Skyfire would have guessed.

"Ah, yes… um yes the planetary exploration and survey findings were going to-to… um, be the final part of my, oh primus, my thesis on planetary development and the-the, oh… the links with rate of development, placement rele-relevant to the nearest stars and chemical make-up." The shuttle arched and groaned as a flexible glossa dipped and slid along the sensitive edges of the slats in his chest vents. "In predicting potential life supporting planets, oh dear Primus do that again!"

Sparks of pleasure crackled through his frame as that highly flexible glossa found a particularly sensitive spot where small servos and sensor lines were exposed when the slats were open. At the same time blue hands explored his sides and hips, rubbing the edges of overlapping plates, scraping at the join of his cockpit to his frame and digging into the exposed cables and wires inside his hip joints.

"Hmmm, interesting." Skyfire jumped and gasped as sensory net wires involved with his transformation were rubbed and pinched. "What were you plans once you had your certification and title from the academy?" That voice was driving the mech crazy with heat and want in how calm it was compared to the hot and heavy touches.

The white mech thrilled in his mate fully taking the dominant role from the beginning of this encounter. Out of curiosity, as things had heated up, he had deliberately put himself in a blatantly submissive pose fighting down his own want to take control just to see what Optimus would do. The red and blue mech didn't seem to think twice about the open invitation to be the dominant, grabbing and maneuvering the shuttle down to lay across the couch, pushing the flyers legs apart to allow him to kneel between them and going straight into attacking learned hot spots and hunting for more while starting back in on their conversation.

Those probing fingers within his hip shifted direction aiming more in towards his pelvis, thumb rubbing firmly against his burning hot panel while the fingers tweaked and gently rubbed at nerve bundles and cables. "I-ee… I wanted to go into, oh, into teaching. Maybe study xenobiology as a side project."

This went on for a good 5 minutes of questions about his plans, what he did back on Cybertron and a little about what it had been like growing up in Vos met with increasingly shaky and mumbled answers. It was rather odd, but the shuttle found himself amused by the whole thing and easily answering without chance to over think or complicate his answers like he normally would. Optimus seemed to find it amusing as well if the occasional, barely covered chuckle was anything to go by, but also showed he actually was paying attention and interested asking for the occasional elaboration on his answers.

A few more minutes of this treatment Skyfire couldn't contain himself anymore. With a soft sigh his panel snapped open, spike springing forth to bump into Optimus' grill plated abdomen. That finally put the end to the little game.

Slipping his hand from the cables within his mate's hip Optimus shifted kissing a line up the blue and white cockpit to the layered neck plates, as he ran gentle fingers past the large spike around to the thin rim plates protecting Skyfire's entrance. He could already feel warm lubricants building up. Blue fingers stroked over the outer edge in slow circles feeling the surrounding wires tighten opening the plates to expose the valve allowing him to press two fingers in.

The white mech bucked with a stuttered moan as the digits slowly slipped between the moist walls, their passage eased by the ready layer of lubricants. In no time they were up to the base knuckles making slow, pumping and twisting motions to stimulate the internal sensors.

It had been a while since he had been touched there by someone else's hand or had a berth partner who could truly satisfied him that way, but he was interested to see what Optimus would do.

The truck-former gave Skyfire's neck a parting kiss before he slid down the bulky white frame. Flicking his optics on the shuttle glanced down, blue optics glowing with curiosity.

The probing fingers were suddenly removed from his valve. The shuttle's disappointed whimper soon turned into a low rumble of hot arousal as he locked optics with his lover. Ocean blue optics stared intently into bright cyan as Optimus slowly licked the layer of purple tinged, shiny lubricants from his fingers. The shuttle could feel his internal muscle cables clenching just watching the sensual display.

"Mm, everything about you tastes good Sky." The white mech couldn't contain the low whimper and deep anticipatory shudder as Optimus shifted back helm lowering down between his widely spread legs. A slow lick was laved down the shuttle's spike before the questing glossa slid lower. Skyfire arched and gasped loudly, vents already beginning to pant as cool firm derma pressed to the outer rim of his valve, followed by a slick glossa.

Strong hands kneaded and teased the exposed cables of his inner thighs and hips as Optimus slowly licked and sucked at the valve rim. He delighted in the deep groans and gasps he was wringing from his mate. Although a little out of practice, well a few million years out of practice, it seemed like his skills hadn't dropped off too much.

Lubricants now flowing freely Optimus slipped his glossa inside and immediately began a maddening pattern of long licks and swirls of his glossa within the hot, soaking passage. He could already feel his lover's walls trembling, rings of muscle cables clenching trying to grasp the slender invader.

Skyfire's hips shifted and rolled into the wonderful feel of that talented glossa working within him. "Dammit to the pit Optimus… oh… so good…" He moaned as they seemed to find every primary sensory node in his valve. Hot flashes of pure pleasure accompanied every press and brush across each node.

A few minutes of deep probing, glossa alternating between long, curling licks and quick stabs in and out of the quaking entrance reduced the shuttle to a shivering mess of incoherent pleas and whines.

"Oh… oh, Op please… nah, ha, so-so close… p-please Optimus!" Skyfire begged hands gripping tightly to the back of Optimus' helm trying to keep him in place. He was so maddeningly close to the edge! His spark felt like it was going to break its casing, the pressure and heat built up in his lower abdomen almost too much to bear.

Delving in one last time, glossa curling and laving hard against the forward wall, skimming across sparking nodes the truck-former finally drove his flyer into a shuddering overload. Skyfire's fingers scraped at the back of Optimus' helm as he arched, heels digging into the floor and couch back, while folded wings thumping a few times against the dense foam. Coolant flooded his tightly clenching valve walls as his spike simultaneously released a short burst of transfluid up over his cockpit, white hot lightening of pure pleasure alighting through his sensory net leaving him momentarily blind.

Dear Primus that was amazing. No one had ever spontaneously done that for him before.

Coming down from his overload, sparks still tickling under his plating, Skyfire flicked his optics on to find Optimus hovering over him, glistening derma pulled thin and optics searching seemingly anxious for his reaction.

Huge grin splitting his face Skyfire reached up, cupping that beautifully flawed face and crushing their derma to his. Deepening the kiss a hot flush ran through his frame as he tasted himself within their mouth. His interface drives were already gearing up again wanting more attention, but he quickly put a stall on it. Plenty of time for that later now he was done with his mandatory shift he knew Optimus didn't have anywhere to be right now.

"So, I did well then? It's been quite some time since I've had the opportunity do that for someone." Optimus laughed nuzzling the flyers jaw. "Mm… yes no complaints here. I haven't had someone be this good to me in a while." Skyfire murmured processor still hazed from overload as he pulled his mate to lie over top of him, curling his arms around them to keep them there.

As the shuttle cooled off from his overload and regained a coherent CPU he noticed Optimus was quite still, but his energy field was flowing in an almost agitated pattern giving away that he wasn't as settled as he appeared. Stroking a hand cross the red plates of his mate's lower back Skyfire quietly asked, "Are you alright?"

The red and blue mech gave a distracted affirmative hum and small nod as his hand came up to run fingers over the deep scar marring the left side of his facial plates. "You asked me a last night about this and I was rather short with you. I'm sorry for that."

Shaking his helm shuttle curled around his mate a little tighter. "No, you had all the right to be upset with me I just let my vocalizer out run my processor. It's a bad habit I know I'm trying to not do it anymore. I never meant to upset you then and-" A heavy thump to his chest stopped Skyfire in what was gearing up to be a rambling apology. "You're not making this any easier and don't apologize again, its not needed." Finally having his mate's attention Optimus steeled himself to speak of something he had shared with no one in millennia.

"There are a few reasons why I have never had the cosmetic and fictional problems corrected. The main one being that this is one of the few things I have left of who I was before the massive rebuild and reformat to make me into a Prime. The damage is to deep to be able to correct without a complete removal and reconstruction of my face and facial plates, which no medic has been able to assure me would remain the same. You were right in your assumption that the mask hides the damage and protects an exploitable weak point."

Waiting patiently for them to continue Skyfire lengthened the slow strokes over red spinal plating. "It also acts as a reminder… a reminder of the day the Council proved Megatron right and I finally realized they were the instigators of this pit forsaken war. Shortly after I became Prime Megatron cornered me in battle, hoping for some strange reason I would see things his way and stand at his side. In an attempt to sway me towards his way of thinking he bluntly informed me that the Council would never change despite what I believed or what I tried to do. That they were all corrupted to the core, willfully ignoring the plight of the lower caste who starved and worked till their sparks failed too feed their insatiable desire for opulence, power and control over their populace and maintain the status quo with the upper echelons tolerate a Prime who couldn't easily be bribed of power and wealth like Sentinel Prime."

Taking along intakes Optimus forced himself to keep going. "I didn't believe him - I didn't want to believe him - because I was too scared to acknowledge Sentinel Prime was anything but a great leader or that Council could be so deeply corrupted that there was no hope left. It took them finding out exactly what I was to truly bring out all that Megatron said and more… Alpha Trion was the only one who didn't agree on their plan to gain themselves a new, more obedient Prime… he tried to warn me about their plans and to reason with them that the Matrix chose its carrier by virtue of the potential for great leadership, not by birth rite."

Fingers mapping out the old wound Optimus fought to keep his own rage down at the fractured memories now whirling through his CPU as he felt his mate go still, the hand previously petting his back now an heavy weight between his shoulders. "I had already separated from Elita-1 due to their insistence we have a sparkling to give the populace a symbol of hope. Neither of us were ready and the pressure they put us under destroyed what was left of our already strained relationship. When I didn't take another mate they selected a strong, warrior build guards-mech as a mate for me and ordered me to breed with him. When I still refused… I can't remember it all that well… the memories are disjointed, fragmented, but I remember enough of what they tried to do…"

The white shuttle sat in quiet disbelief, unsure if he wanted to hear any more with what his CPU was concocting for him. He'd worked with the Council on occasion before he had been lost to the ice on this world and even then he had known them to be a bit shady, but if it was how Optimus implied… he just couldn't comprehend it.

"They sent the mech - Tarmac I believe his name was - out as part of a team I was taking out to do a sweep of a small suburb of Iacon after a Decepticon attack to check for survivors and usable supplies. He approached me when I was alone, trying to coax me into accepting him and the Councils wishes. When I told him to leave he attacked, struck me down, telling me it was for the good of the Autobots and attempted to force an interface… it's all a mixed mess of light and sound and pain after that, but I do know I killed him… that much is very clear… I'll never forget how the rage painted across his face turn to panic as I gripped his exposed spark casing in my hand. He brought his weapon to aim at my head as I closed my hand around his spark in blind rage and panic. The last thing I remember from then was the bright flash of light and sound of his spark casing gave way within my hand followed by the deafening retort of a weapon discharging..." Optimus gave a small shudder remembering the sickening sharp crunch sound and vile feeling of the surge of foreign spark energy rushing down his arm as others very life force was snuffed out in one fear driven flex of his fingers. Every time that memory reared up he had to fight down the icy nausea that accompanied it. He'd killed mechs before, but never like that, never with his bare hands around their spark and has never done it since.

"I woke up with this beginning to scar over, new helm plating and audio assembly. Ratchet informed me a quarter of the side of my face and helm was blow away and I was lucky not to end up with permanent processor damage and deafness on my left side. It still bothers me a little no one ever acknowledged I killed a mech that day or ever spoke his name… Ultra Magnus informed me Megatron stormed Iacon and the Council chambers some weeks later, slaughtered every Council mech and any guard who wasn't smart enough to run. Elita-1 decided there weren't enough bots spare to answer their calls for help and only sent bots in after the Decepticons were gone... I never questioned her decision at the time, but I have every day since…" Optimus trailed off, tone long gone cold and flat as all emotion seemed to drain out of him.

Heavy silence hung in the space hung in the air, neither mech moving for sometime. For a time Skyfire there staring at the slightly curled form laying across him no knowing what to think, what to do, what to say! Finally unable to tolerate the still silence and his own processor screaming to do something the shuttle sat up and pulled the surprised mech into a tight hug, burying his face into their neck plates as he curled himself around them. "No matter what you've done or what has happened in the past you're still beautiful to me."

At first Optimus sat rigid in the white mech's lap, quite stunned by the compliment and the almost smothering hug, before all but melting into their warm hold. Elita-1 had been wary about touching him for some time after the incident, even though Ratchet assured the both of them that there was no evidence the mech actually breached him despite certain plates being broken and his spark chamber exposed. She still treated him like the finest crystal ready to shatter if handled wrong and it only saw to guarantee that what ever tiny threads that remained of what they once had together were completely gone. Light shivers racked his frame as he came down from the high levels of stress the memory recalled brought up which only encouraged the shuttle to hug him tighter, nuzzle their face into his neck and murmur assurances everything was alright. And at that moment the Prime felt safer in that mech's arms than he ever had with anyone else.

Before now Optimus had only truly ever had one true mate, Ariel. Despite Ariel and Elita-1 being the same femme he still had trouble associating the tough, non-nonsense, extremely head strong and commanding Elita-1 with his playful, a little ditzy at times but sweet and dedicated Ariel. He still loved Elita-1 on some level but it was nothing like what he felt now. Never in a million vorns would he have guessed that one day he would gain a flyer as a mate, let alone Skyfire, but the white mech made his spark jump in ways he'd never felt before. His still mostly repressed breeder drives also found the large white mech more than acceptable as potential sire material.

Almost an hour passed with the two huddled together on the couch. The shuttle told the truck-former some other little bits about past mates before they fell into a comfortable quiet enjoying the others touch and proximity. It was rudely interrupted when Optimus' comm. link pinged. When he opened the channel they were both treated to a very loud and irate Ratchet screaming down the line. "What the frag did you do to Red Alert! Inferno just dragged him in here horns sparking like the 4th of July, seizing and blabbering nonsense. The only straight words I've gotten outta him were Optimus Prime, Skyfire, rec room."


	10. Chapter 10

_Was aiming to have this and the previous chapter out technically 2 days ago together, but as explained in other chapter lots going on and when bad back is acting up it tends to make me rather sleepy and dopey._

_Gah FFnet why you screwing with my formatting tonight!  
><em>

Moving his weight nervously from one ped to the other under the white and red medic's penetrating glare, Skyfire unconsciously inched a little closer to Optimus. His mate was sitting perched on the edge of his desk staring deceptively calmly back at the irate medic completely unfazed by their posturing.

"Alright, out with it. Were you two fraggin' in the rec room? You know it's against the rules and general common decency on this planet! One of the humans could have seen you and I ain't gonna be the one to explain all that to them." Ratchet snapped, stalking forward and wagging an accusatory finger between Skyfire and the Prime. The poor flyer visibly tensed, wings twitching at the in utter mortification at the suggestion alone. A small prickle of worry spread through the shuttle's spark knowing what they had discussed less than an hour earlier. He wasn't sure if Optimus wanted to be talking about such things again so soon.

Optimus just sat there head tilted and one optic ridge raised, giving away nothing of his less than comfortable state. "No Ratchet, we were not fragging in the rec room as you eloquently put it." He replied a little flatly. Skyfire couldn't help but be a little worried at how calm his mate appeared after their talk, assuming they must already have pushed it aside. Personally, he was struggling between asking the medic to tone it down or come back another time and hiding his embarrassment at the implications.

"Then mind explaining what you did that made Red Alert damn near blow half the circuits in his processor from glitching after reviewing overnight security footage?" Ratchet hissed, clearly not liking how unconcerned Optimus seemed to be about the implications. Sighing, the Prime carefully crossed his arms, new shoulder joint still a little stiff, leveling an even stare over his mask at the fuming medic.

"Ratchet, has it occurred to you that Red Alert may have overreacted? He saw his leader, who has not so much as made a pass at anyone in the rec room in the middle of the night with his mask down, sharing a small intimate moment with a mech he is still convinced is a Decepticon spy. A very tame scenario I know, but it is the truth. Red Alert has not seen me without my mask and combining that with his distrust for Skyfire I can see how, under the circumstances, his condition could have been triggered."

Ratchet raised his finger, mouth opening ready to retort, "Please do not think I am using his condition as an excuse. I am basing this of vorns of working with him as well as knowing and doing my best to avoid the triggers that can set him off." Optimus added as the medic glared at him.

"He did babble something about your face being torn and saying Skyfire must have hidden fangs or claws or some slag like that." Ratchet mumbled crossing his arms and cocking a red hip. Skyfire slumped as the nervous tension bled from his body.

Glancing down at his lover he couldn't help the flush of pride, impressed by their level head control, logical intelligence and how well they seemed to be taking everything. That quickly vanished when he looked back at Ratchet.

The medic was now looking them both up and down with a critical optic, a slow smile gradually creeping across his face plates. The shuttle didn't like that look one bit.

"Have you had any problems with the new shoulder joint or back plates Prime? Any stiffness, pressure related pain or miss firing neural lines?" Ratchet asked far too sweetly.

"I haven't noticed any problems and aside from general aches from new parts the new joint is integrating fine." Optimus said, moving the arm to demonstrate. Skyfire didn't miss the suspicious glint in Optimus' optics. "But that's not what you really wanted to ask is it Ratchet."

Small smile splitting into a huge devious grin Ratchet leaned forward, red hands planted on his hips. "So you're definitely well past the friendly chat, getting to know you stage, hmm? Ha, I knew it!" The medic crowed, clapping his hands in excitement.

"I'm jealous Prime, managing to score yourself a flyer. He as good in the berth as they say flying types are?" Ratchet asked gesturing to the frozen shuttle. Optimus optics shifted to a hard glare, while Skyfire felt like diving under the desk just to get away from the dangerously hungry look in Ratchet's optics. He felt like his nanite skin was going to burn off the way the medics optics were raking his frame.

"That, Ratchet, is none of your concern. Is there anything else you need?" Optimus asked flatly, planting his hands firmly on his desk and leaning forward slightly as a clear sign his legendary patience was all but gone.

"No that's all. Just good to see you two have worked things out so quickly. I told Jazz you just needed a bump along, not his idea of 'locking them in a storage closet until they get it sorted'." Noticing the increasingly irritated look in Prime's optics and Skyfire's awkward fidgeting Ratchet decided to finish up and leave before the Prime did anything. "I'd like to see you first thing tomorrow morning Prime for a final check up so I can clear you for active duty. Good day Prime, Skyfire."

Turning to leave Ratchet paused at the door. "Oh and if you two ever feel like adding little something more to your little escapades you know where to find me." With that the white and red mech bolted out the door laughing like a mad mech as Skyfire looked like he was about to suffer a glitch and Optimus threw a conveniently placed data pad at the retreating ambulance just barely missing him.

Skyfire couldn't stop fidgeting even after Ratchet left. That was the most disturbing encounter he'd had with the brilliant, but decidedly over sexed, medic to date. It was nice to know he was considered attractive, but that ravenous look in the ambulance's optics had set his nerves on end… that and what Jazz was planning to do if they hadn't gotten together under their own steam.

If that had occurred he was sure he would have suffered a massive CPU seizure before anything significant could happen. He did not like being forced out of his comfort zone without warning, let alone into very small confined space with his mech crush.

A battle worn hand smoothed down his arm drawing the shuttle's attention back to his lover. Watching the mask retract and seeing the warm half smile Skyfire's nerves settled a little.

"Never mind Ratchet, he was just toying with you. He played a similar game with me not long after we first met until I made it clear despite what I am it was never going to happen. Either tell him your not interested of just ignore his antics. One way or another he'll soon tire of it. As far as Jazz is concerned I think a little talk about staying out of others private affairs is in order." Pulling the shuttle around to stand between his legs Optimus leaned forward, pressing his derma to the blue false glass at the base point of Skyfire's cockpit.

"I have a very busy schedule at the best of times and from tomorrow onwards finding decent time for you will be difficult." Standing Optimus pressed against his mate, arms looping around their waist as he savored the warmth and pleasant tingle created by the static charge where their plating touched. "So if you wish to seek out others to satisfy your needs, I will not begrudge you. Despite what I am I've never been inclined to wander or be the jealous type. I want to make sure you are happy no matter what."

Cupping and tilting their helm to look up at him Skyfire stooped to press a soft kiss to his mate's scar savoring the strange rough texture compared to the perfect smoothness of the surrounding metal. "I don't want anyone else but you, Optimus. We'll sort something out, but for now…" Skyfire snaked his hands down to grip his smaller waist pulling their hips firmly against him. "I just want to spend as much time as I can with you in whatever capacity you want. I'm yours as much as you are mine."

Optimus hummed in agreement, sliding his arms down around his mate's hips to his aft giving it a firm squeezing and earning him a surprised little yelp. Despite their earlier talk and the ugly memories it brought up he found himself wanting to stamp them down, bury them under new, much better ones. Looking up at his mate he pushed up on the tips of his peds to lock his derma with theirs conveying his want for them. Skyfire gave him a quizzical, wary look to which he replied. "I want this… I want you to help me forget all that."

Skyfire's response was to dip down, hooking an arm under his legs and behind his back hoisting him into their arms bridal style and marching towards the private quarters. Optimus couldn't help the light little laugh he let out at his mate's antics, the last vestiges of those vile memories sliding away. It was going to be a very interesting few hours until his check up with Ratchet. Optimus knew the nosey medic was just waiting to take another jab at him.

* * *

><p>Sitting perched on the medical berth Optimus pointedly kept his knees together and arms folded under his chest plates as Ratchet collected his diagnostic tools. So far the medic had been silent, but it was only a matter of time before he'd start up with the questioning.<p>

"Alright Prime on your back." Optimus didn't miss the glint in the CMO's optics or the level of innuendo in his voice and gave them a flat stare back. Complying he lay back as Ratchet hooked 2 wires at the base of his neck and wrist, waving the hand held diagnostic scanner attached to the wires over his frame. Starting at his peds the medic scanned slowly up his body, deliberately slowing going from his pelvis and chest before moving up to over his head completing the scan.

"You can sit up, but keep your aft parked there until I'm done checking these results." Ratchet snipped in his usual 'sweet' bedside manner, disconnecting the wires and stalking off to link the scanner into a terminal.

"Hm, no issues come up since I spoke to you yesterday?" The medic asked, turning back to his leader carrying some tools. Optimus shook his head in the negative. With little warning Ratchet grabbed his repaired arm and begin peeling off the outer armor around his upper arm and shoulder. Poking around inside the CMO inspecting the welds being slowly replaced by bright, silvery scar material where the new joint, lines, wires and cables joined. Rotating the joint around and spraying the area with extra lubricant he asked ever so sweetly, "Any discomfort or pain anywhere else?"

The truck-former remained silent. Yes there was a persistent dull ache from his pelvis all the way up to his spark casing, but it was all his own doing. Denying his base line urges and inherent programming so long was bound to have consequences. If living with a bit of easily ignored pain for a day or two was the main draw back for almost 2 days worth of amazing interfacing after millions of years without, he wasn't complaining.

Skyfire had proven to be very capable to handle his interface drive and satisfy his physical and emotional needs exceptionally well. Just thinking about the white shuttle now was starting to set off his interface directives, which he hastily suppressed.

"He that good, huh?" Ratchet chuckled, giving him a cheesy grin. Receiving a side long glare the medic huffed. "Oh come on now. Until now you were about the only mech in this place NOT regularly interfacing or mated. Pit, I still dunno how you've gone so long without cracking–"

"Priorities, programming and control of instincts. It is as simple as that Ratchet. Acting as Commander and keeping my men and the humans safe are a much higher immediate priority over my own needs." Loudly dropping the tools onto the tray the white and red mech stepped around in front of the Prime, fists planted on his hips.

"Don't give me that slag!" The medic snapped, jabbing a red finger into dense chest plates. "You're still a mech like the rest of us. Seriously speaking I've been waiting for the day you would finally snap. You may be Prime and you may carry the Matrix, but none of that is gonna protect you from a complete mental breakdown from overburdened stress and continually blocking the directives in your base programming." Optimus only tilted his head, optics hardening to a sharp glare.

Staring mulishly back the medic was prepared to keep tearing at the Prime to make him see reason, but experience told him no amount of verbal berating was going to change ingrained obstinate behavior. If there was one thing Optimus was known for it was his sometimes infuriating stubbornness.

"The well being of my men and the humans will always come before my own minor personal problems. It is part of being Prime." Optimus stated matter-of-factly, as if even considering his own well being before his crew was a strange concept to him.

Giving up Ratchet threw his hands up in defeat, setting to cleaning up and putting his tools away. "Fine, whatever. Your stress levels are down quite a bit anyway which I can't complain about just wish the big winged oaf had grown some ball bearings sooner." The medic muttered.

Moving back to them and continuing the exam an idea popped into the red and white mechs CPU. "You know if you're so concerned about the crew I still believe having a sparkling running around would do wonders for moral for them and for you. You'd be appeasing your base directives, taking some stress of your CPU and the men would have something positive to look to that would be created out of love. Living proof we have a future. And it's not like you wouldn't have half the Ark begging to be sparkling sitters or acting bodyguards for the little thing."

Testing nerve and sensor response times within the open shoulder Ratchet loudly noted. "Skyfire is a healthy, strong and intelligent mech with good coding and he is very much enamored with you. Good sire material… speaking of which, you told him right?"

"That is something I wasn't going to be able to hide for long considering we have interfaced a few times." Ratchet gawfed a laugh at that. "Going by your systems report, that's an understatement." The medic mumbled into his hand. The larger mech ignored the comment.

"And…? You know I can have your reproductive systems reconnected in a matter of hours and completely functioning again within days." Ratchet pressed.

"After the war is over." Optimus replied bluntly. "You already know my stance on this Ratchet. Megatron would become suspicious in no time if I suddenly disappeared from the battle field for the best part of 18 months. And you cannot honestly stand in front of me, look me in the optic and say you would have no objections to me fighting the minute I sparked and started carrying."

The two stared at each other a long moment before the medic gave up and went back to his exam. Sighing, Optimus gripped the edge of the medical berth. "No matter how much I may want a sparkling, I refused to bring a new life into this war where their innocence will be stripped the moment they are born. Gaining a mate has not changed that." He stated coldly.

Venting a huge, over dramatic sigh Ratchet groused under his breath, but didn't press any more. It was a subject he knew was upsetting for the mech to address. He'd seen the look of barely contained longing in the Prime's optics when he interacted with the human boy Spike was with his father Sparkplug or how much he enjoyed spending time with the human younglings. But it was a longing tempered by an event neither ever spoke about. Sometimes Ratchet quietly thanked the Decepticons for ridding them of those old, corrupted rust buckets.

Closing up the Prime's shoulder he updated and marked his medical records as fit for duty. "So you're just gonna frag him stupid in the mean time, eh? If that's the case, can I borrow him sometime? Always wanted to see what a flyer was like in the berth." The medic teased attempting to lighten the mood, but the grin quickly dropped off his face with one glance at the Prime.

Sliding off the medical berth Optimus loomed over his CMO with a strange glint in his optics that made the smaller mech pause. "You know me Ratchet. I'm not a selfish mech, but Skyfire is my chosen mate. Understand." Ratchet barely managed to stop himself from cringing back.

He'd forgotten that aspect about breeders. Just as protective of their chosen mates or sparkling sires as they were of their sparklings and Optimus had an added reason to be so protective of this particular mech. After their talk yesterday he'd snuck a copy of the incriminating footage that set off Red Alert and seen how equally enamored the Prime was with the shuttle. Something the medic hadn't seen in longer than he would care to remember.

"I have already expressed to him that he may seek out the attentions of others if he so pleases, which he has declined. Your behavior yesterday upset him and made him highly uncomfortable which in turn bothered me… If he wants you he will come to you, but don't push it." Optimus hissed lowly, leaning back and straightening from his borderline threatening pose.

Nodding his understanding of the clear 'back off' warning Ratchet stepped aside and let the mech leave. The line had been well and truly established in the medic's CPU. He was to stop with the pushy innuendo and teasing. Skyfire wasn't necessarily off limits, but with how introverted the mech was Ratchet's usual amorous charms wouldn't work now, especially not now he had Prime… dammit to the pit! Should have made a move on him sooner the medic silently cursed himself.

* * *

><p>Curling tighter around the form tucked up within his arms, Skyfire simply soaked in the feel of their warmth and the sweet familiar tingle where their plates touched and energies overlapped. It was now over 4 months since he made his babbled confession and Optimus accepted his request to be mates and begin courting.<p>

With their conflicting schedules they had found it difficult to spend more than a couple of hours together alone any given night or day, but they were happy. Neither had any illusions about this being a typical or even remotely traditional courting, reducing it down to simply being able to spend time in the others company, discreetly share the occasional refueling break, recharging together, interfacing whenever they could and simply talk about anything that came to mind.

Optimus didn't seem to care if others knew about their courtship, but remained silent about it for the shuttle's sake. Skyfire's confidence was growing both in their relationship and amongst the Ark crew, but he still had his insecurities and hadn't exactly won many more friends with his shy personality, odd behavior and continuing refusal to actively raise a weapon outside self defense.

Rumors were running rife about something going on between the flyer and the Prime. Skyfire had noticed the increase in suspicious looks and mechs staring at him in the halls or trying to follow him if he went in the direction of Optimus office, like they were waiting for proof that their supposedly interface shy Prime was actually with someone. He did his best to ignore it.

"Ironhide came to see me today for a personal chat." Optimus said softly, hugging the shuttle's thick arm to his chest. "He didn't give you any trouble did he?" The shuttle shook his helm remembering the odd encounter earlier that day.

Skyfire had been sitting alone in the labs, going over some notes left by Wheeljack to lessen the chances his next project would blow up. The sound of the main doors opening and loud steps startled him out of his work focus. Looking around he found the imposing, broad form of Ironhide leaning against one of the many work benches. The surly red mech had simply stared at him for a time, optics roving over his frame like a turbo-fox sizing up its prey.

"Can I help you with something Ironhide?" He asked holding his ground, trying not visibly tense under the hardened warriors piercing gaze. The red mech continued to stare at him for a long moment, optics almost seeming to bore though his before he finally spoke in his usual Southern Tyger Pax drawl. "So you n' Prahm, eh?"

Skyfire had stared dumbly for a moment, before nodding. "Yes, Optimus and I are together." He said a little warily knowing of the Prime's bodyguard's short temper. Giving a slow nod of his own Ironhide smiled, walked up to the shuttle and gave him a hard, but friendly pat on the shoulder "Was wonderin' when ya was gonna make a move, though 'cordin to Jazz am a bit late on the uptake. Prahm seems happy, so am happy."

Smiling back the white mech felt like every joint had turned to gel as the tension suddenly rushed from his frame. "Um… thank you… I guess." Skyfire murmured a little unsure. Turning to depart the red mech paused at the door locking stern blue optics on him. "This is the only advice am gonna give ya so listen good. Treat 'im good an' you'll have a loyal friend an' mate for life, but if'n ya break his spark, I break you." Skyfire simply nodded, receiving a crooked grin and short wave from the red mech as he departed.

"He seemed happy enough and I think I got his approval." Skyfire nuzzled in to the back of his mates neck as they brought his hand up to their derma, giving the knuckles a warm kiss. "Hmm, that's good."

That meeting had eased some of the shuttle's worries about the reaction of others to his relationship with the Prime. Prowl, Perceptor, Wheeljack, Hound, Jazz and by proxy Mirage and Bumblebee had all expressed their approval for the already established courtship, but still the nagging unease persisted with many of the other mechs aboard the Ark.

* * *

><p>Stealing a quick kiss from his mate, and a sneaky grope, Skyfire slipped from the Prime's office as stealthily as possible. This consisted of him sticking his head out the door, checking the halls then clumsily strutting out the door into hall like he hadn't spent the night with a mech whose interface drive decided to hit the roof after a week of denied interfacing.<p>

Now if his legs would just cooperate and stop bowing and wobbling he was home free.

So far so good, he was already half way to the science wing and no one had really paid him any mind. Just a bit further and he'd be safe in the labs to get his latest research project started with Perceptor and let his pleasantly sore, over worked interface systems settle.

"Hey Skyfire mah mech. What's shakin'?" Jazz lyrical voice suddenly appearing by his side nearly made the shuttle fire off his boosters. Stilling Skyfire looked down to find the 3IC standing beside him, that trade mark grin plastered on his face. "Hi Jazz."

Grin widening Jazz eyed the way the shuttle was standing and fidgeting. "Things goin' well with Prime? They must be. Ah'd know the cause a' that walk anywhere an' Op's been less stressed and much happier last couple a' months." Jazz chuckled. Skyfire simply gave the small mech a bored look.

Noting the large mech's less than impressed look Jazz backed down a little.

"Ah…still a little sore 'bout rewiring the Ark PA system in Prime's office. Sorry. Ya know Prime's still makin' me pay for that one by cleaning the wash racks after the Dinobots have been in there. Guess ya two still ain't ready to make things public." Jazz said sheepishly. "Anyway, it's just good ta see ya two are happy and things be goin' strong." Turning serious the 3CI continued on.

"Ah heard the rumors goin' round and that some aft heads have been followin' ya and a few others been talkin' smack behind ya back. Just let meh know who they are an' I'll set'm straight. No matta what Sky, don' let 'em upset ya or drive ya off. You an' Prime deserve a chance. An' Prime's much happier than ah've seen in an awful long time, ya too. If'n anyone gives ya any shtick just let me, Bee of Mir know." Flipping back to his jovial self in a blink of an optic Jazz grinned, giving the white flyer a friendly parting pat on the arm. "Ah betta get goin' got a meetin' with Prime and Prowler fer updates. Chat ta ya later Skyfire." With that the Porsche sauntered off down the hall with his usual cool swagger humming away to some unheard tune.

Watching the ever level headed and happy spy walk off, Skyfire straightened his posture and continued on his way to the labs. Jazz was right. He shouldn't care what anyone else thought if they found out about him courting the Prime. Those that were his friends already expressed their happiness with their relationship and Optimus certainly didn't seem to care what anyone else might think. The courting was going exceptionally well, they were mated and, the flyer sincerely hoped, to be bonded one day. It was something that had been brought up in passing during their conversations, but both seemed reluctant to fully talk about it.

Drawing his wings back he decided he was done with the secrecy and hiding.


	11. Chapter 11

_The next chapter was to be the last but I'll be splitting it in two so there will be 2 more to go after this one._

Spending the day working with Perceptor and Wheeljack had been interesting and very productive despite Skyfire's CPU not being 100% dedicated to the project. He had been dually working on the project and gathering his nerves for meeting his mate in the rec room.

They had met there publicly a few times to refuel but always kept it short and Skyfire had made a point of having bots such as Jazz and his group or Prowl sitting with them or between them to help throw off a lot of suspicion. This time they were going to stay there, he wanted to actively share refueling for once sitting side by side with no one separating them and show everyone they were together and happy about it.

So far so good, Skyfire was in the rec room, two energon cubes sitting in front of him patiently waiting for Optimus to arrive. He pointedly ignored the whispers and stares from the likes of Cliffjumper, Brawn, Red Alert, and the twins. The twins mostly tried to spy on him, attempt to tease and goad him into a game of their 'jet judo' or dropped various pranks on him for being in the 'nerd group'. In Cliffjumper, Brawn and Red Alert's cases they openly question his loyalty to the Autobots or make snide remarks about himself and Starscream when they knew he was in audio range.

Soon he was rewarded with his mate arriving. His focus zeroed in on Optimus as he walked through the almost full room, greeting and acknowledging everyone as he worked his way towards the table. Skyfire gazed up at his mate as they looked down at him a smiling behind the mask. Before Optimus could move to sit the shuttle stood, long arms winding around his tapered waist and pulling him into a very close, intimate hug and pressed a chased kiss to his helm crest.

In that moment the rec room went deathly silent. Every single mech gawked at the sight of Skyfire hugging and KISSING the Prime with said Prime actively slipping his arms around the shuttle returning the affection. The only sound to disturb the silence was a strangled squeak from Red Alert, followed by the clattering thud of his frame hitting the floor. Neither the Prime nor the shuttle seemed to notice or care as they sat down together, the Prime tenderly stroking the shuttle's cheek before asking how his latest project was fairing.

Optimus was pointedly aware of the stares and gradual rising chatter around them, but decided to ignore it. He was quietly proud of his shy shuttle's sudden open display of affection for him and determination to carry on as if they were talking in the privacy of his or the shuttle's quarters. Things seemed to be going well as Skyfire animatedly explained the current study project with Perceptor and Wheeljack and how they were progressing when he was rudely interrupted by Cliffjumper.

The red mini-bot suddenly jumped up onto a table, making a huge racket in the process, and bellowed, "Prime! What in the pit is going on? Is it true? Are you with HIM?", "Yeah what is this Prime? Some kinda joke?" Brawn chimed in, standing from his own chair beside the red mini-bot.

Sighing heavily as he turned away from his mate, Optimus looked around the room at all the staring mechs, a small few trying to ignore the outburst and keep chatting. "I thought that would be obvious to you two. Yes, Skyfire and I are together, we are mates and have been for a few earth months now. And no, this is not a joke and I do not appreciate the insinuation of such an idea." The Prime stated flatly, narrowed optics locked on the two mini-bots. "Does it truly come as that much of a shock to you that I could want to be with someone like most of you already are? That being Prime means I cannot have a relationship?" Optimus asked no small amount of biting annoyance peppering his normally warm tone.

Flicking his optics Cliffjumper didn't seem to notice the strong 'back off and drop it' vibe from the Prime and barreled ahead. "Well, uh no I mean yeah, but why him of all the bots here you could have picked? Why him? You deserve better than him. He was with the Cons! Nothing says he couldn't betray us in a spark beat and run back to Starscream. The coward won't even raise a gun to the Cons or fight alongside us!" The red mini-bot spat venomously accusatory finger pointing directly at the silent shuttle. That sparked arguments left, right and centre.

Mechs yelled over one another until the room was echoing with a loud din of noise. Many argued in favor of Skyfire others not and some in between accusing the mini-bot of some unrequited crush on the Prime or argued his right to speak to their leader so. Skyfire could see his mate growing more and more agitated, hand tightening around his energon ration to the point the thick Perspex container began to deform and crack, as mechs argued about their relationship as if it were one of those silly human soap operas they enjoyed watching.

Finally unable to take it anymore Skyfire snapped.

"Enough! Yes I was a Decepticon for all of a single fragging day! I woke up not even knowing a war was going on and misguidedly trusted a mech who was once my friend. Starscream and I never shared anything beyond friendship and he saw fit to throw that in my face by shooting me in the back! I'm an Autobot now and I earn my keep here just like that rest of you by flying you to and from your battles and putting myself in danger to keep you all alive. I've seen what this war has done and deciding that I would rather save lives than take them and if makes me a coward then so be it!" Skyfire snapped pointedly finding the optics of the worst offenders of the 'Skyfire is a Decepticon spy, a coward using pacifism as an excuse to hide in the labs and Skyfire is secretly seeing/screwing Starscream' rumors.

"As for Optimus and I… We have just as much a right to choose who we want as a mate as any of you! We are together because I can see Optimus for the mech he is, not just the Prime and Autobot Commander, but a mech who has needs like any of us that you lot have been ignoring. We are mated and we are happy. If you can't accept that well… well you can all fragging well shove it up your afts for all the slag I care!" Skyfire barked wings raised high and wide eyeing the room with a sharp stare, daring anyone to challenge or argue with him.

Bumblebee was the first to openly jump up, cheer the shuttle on and clap, others quickly following cheering and offering their support for the shuttle and the Prime. The remaining few still not happy with the situation either left the room or respectfully held their glossa.

Now that the tension was mostly gone Inferno stooped to collect Red Alert and take him to Ratchet. Second Prime/Skyfire incident in a matter of days, the last one was catching them, via security camera, getting more than familiar in front of the Prime's office before parting ways. The medic was going to be so happy the fire truck mused sarcastically.

Amidst the sudden onslaught of support Skyfire's rage quickly fizzled driving him to turn away from everyone, wings tucked in and helm ducked in embarrassment silently wishing the roof would open up so he could simply fly out of the situation and hide high up in the atmosphere for a few hours where no one could see or reach him. The normally peaceful mech was mortified at letting his tempter get away from him like that, but he just couldn't take the accusations and contempt any more. It was one thing poking at him behind his back but it was another openly calling into question his right to have Optimus as his mate and vice versa.

The way some of them spoke it was like they knew what was best for Optimus and he wasn't it, that he was trying to seduce him for ulterior motives or posed some sort of danger to him. It all made his spark twist in anguished pain that there were still bots who thought so lowly of him when he'd been trying so very hard to show he was worthy as an Autobot. A rough hand stroked down the shuttle's arm, blue fingers curling around his much larger white ones and giving his hand a firm squeeze. Glancing up from his mortified huddle he found Optimus looking at him with great appreciation and with a strange glint in his optics.

"So Skyfire, you were saying something about the reactive properties of the minerals Cosmos brought back from the asteroids near Saturn." Perking up at their honest interest and ever so thankful for the distraction, Skyfire quickly dismissed the dark, angry thoughts he'd begun wallowing in, settling back into their earlier conversation.

Optimus nodded and asked questions here and there much to the shuttle's delight. He always actually listened and asked questions to help better understand everything. The truck-former never just nodded and pretended to be listening to humor him. This always drove Skyfire's excitement higher during their talks knowing he had an interested audience who actually learned from what he discussed with them. Focusing on explaining his project and findings he completely ignored everyone else in the room as he chattered on, animatedly waving his free hand around and unconsciously twitching his wings.

Taking discreet sips from his cube, mask only opening enough to allow him to drink, Optimus watched his mate finally happy and comfortable with him in public. Finally free of the borderline crippling shyness and nagging fear of what the others might think of him that had been plaguing his sweet spark for so many months. He himself was about ready to tell the red mini-bot in no uncertain, and decidedly less that Prime-like, terms what he could do with all his opinions and had been both shocked and incredibly impressed seeing his normally rather meek flyer verbally tear into the mouthy mini-bot.

Thinking about Skyfire's actions in defending their relationship and display of rage for the slights not only against himself, but for his mate as well, in front of a good portion of the Ark crew began to trigger off something in the blue and red mech's CPU. The sight of the shuttle flare his plates, wings spread wide and domineering sent increasingly hot flushes of charge through his neural lines. His spark pulsed heavily within his chest the longer he listened to Skyfire's deep, but soft voice and watch him smile, wings and frame held on a quietly confident pose. Every time they locked optics he swore his spark pulsed particularly hard sending a sharp wash of energy to certain systems.

So engrossed in talking about his project and studies, Skyfire didn't notice Optimus subtly nudging him every minute or so encouraging him to drink his cube whenever he paused, how he shifted close enough for their leg plating to touch or how he kept lightly petting his thigh. Soon they were walking down the hallways, Skyfire allowing his mate to guide him along as he continued to chatter on still a little high on the rush of confidence and pride in himself after his little display in the rec room.

Finally registering that they were back at the Prime's office/quarters the shuttle barely had time to step through the doors before he was set upon. A hot frame pressed against his, hands feverishly teasing and stroking his wings while firm cool derma kissed and caressed his jaw and neck. Initially stunned by his mates sudden amorous attack Skyfire quickly gave up trying to reason it out and melted into the attentions. His own hands went to work exploring his mates frame and exploiting learned hot spots as he was spun around and forcibly walked backwards. Legs meeting the edge of the Prime's desk he found himself shoved back onto the sturdy metal, data pads sent scattering left and right.

His mate was quick to follow him, clambering up onto the desk and straddling his hips. Hands sliding up his mate's sides Skyfire looked up to meet smoldering blue optics staring intently down at him and beautifully full derma slightly parted as he vented deeply giving away how aroused they were.

"Optimus?" A roll of narrow hips made the shuttle gasp as he felt a sudden splatter of hot lubricants on his pelvic plating. "I love your voice Skyfire," Blue hands grabbed both the shuttle's wrists slamming and pinning them down either side of the white mech's head, "but right now…" Optimus slowly leaned down until they were nose to nose. "Just shut up and fuck me."

Gaping at his mate, Skyfire was both hotly aroused by the sudden, forceful dominance and shocked by his mate's use of human profanity. He'd heard him swear in Cybertronian displaying his dockworker heritage before, but this was new. A hard roll of hips pressed bared interface components against him spreading the warm thick lubricants slowly leaking from the exposed valve. Any coherent thought flew out the nearest window at that, Skyfire's own interface systems cycling on.

Closing the distance Optimus crushed their derma together burning for more contact, more friction his frame pressed and rocking into his mate as he experienced the strongest all encompassing need to interface he'd ever felt. His internals felt too tight and throbbed with a deep ache, spark swollen to the point it felt like it would be crushed within its own chamber, liquid fire burning through his fuel lines with his base inherent programming screaming that there was only one way to gain relief.

Skyfire shuddered as his mate ground against him, heady rushes of static charge skittering across his outer armor where their plates scraped together. He didn't know what had gotten into Optimus but damn he was not complaining! "Open… hn-now!" Optimus hissed right in Skyfire's audial.

Hearing the distinct faint click and slide of a panel opening, Optimus kept hold of his mate's wrists as he lifting his lower body enough to see the shuttle's dark silver spike emerging. It was barely out halfway before Optimus positioned himself and pushed down. Both gasped as the shuttle's large spike fully extended directly into the truck-formers slick valve immediately spearing in almost to the hilt.

Grimacing Optimus buried his face in his mate's chest, fingers tightening on the captive wrists as his taut valve walls were forcefully peeled open and stretched to their limit. The burning only lasted a matter of seconds before exquisite pleasure and the overbearing need for more friction, more stimuli drove him to start moving.

Rolling his broad hips to meet each of his mate's powerful motions Skyfire panted, pulling at his wrists wanting to touch the body rocking back and forth over him. "Please…" He whined. "Wanna touch you… need to feel you."

Keeping them pinned a few seconds longer Optimus finally releasing his mate's wrists as he arched up, that barrier at the very back of his valve opening allowing the flyers spike to drive as deep as physically possible. Large hands quickly moved to grip tightly to the strong white thighs spread wide over broad hips. Skyfire helped support and balance his mate as they slammed down onto him over and over. He could feel the vibrations from the powerful hydraulics and muscle cables working underneath the thick white plating with each flex of his mate's legs. Each rise and fall scraping and sparking off every sensory node both possessed sending whiplashes of charge racing through their frames.

The shuttle couldn't tear his optics away from the sight of his mate's strong frame undulated above him, the beginnings of charge buildup sparking between the gaps in his colourful plates. Beautifully flawed faceplates pinched in the throws of passion, smoldering ocean blue optics locked with his, low grunts and harsh gasps hissing between gritted denta with each solid meeting of their hips.

"Oh Op… you feel, ah… s-so good… oh, yes, yes!" Skyfire cried arching up as his mate ground their pelvis's together and changed angles, spinal struts arching and hips tilting forward and back.

His wings twitched and beat out loud hollow thumps against the desk in time with their movements. Every sensor lining his length was set alight by the borderline too tight pressure and rough fiction created by every move his mate made. Sharp pulses of intense heat raced through his neural nets straight to his spark already pulsing franticly within its confines.

Like always, the tell tale prickles of overload began sneaking up on the pair all too soon for either mechs liking. Smooth movements rapidly became jerky, desperate, scrabbling towards that peak of ecstasy. Thick white fingers dug hard enough to dent strong thighs while blue fingers scrapped at white and red forearms both desperately trying to find some sort of hold and grounding from the other.

Optimus sat up straight as Skyfire watched in shocked awe as the central line of his red chest plates split open. Hands sliding up his body, hips slowing to much shallower, rocking movements, the truck-former gripped the edges prying open the outer layer of armor and internal protoform plates. The dimly lit room was soon basked in the multi-faceted glow of the Matrix nestled over Optimus' laser core.

The shuttle stared in fascinated awe, spark racing within its casing just from the barest, filtered touch of the power emanating from his mate that seemed to feed right into his very spark. Though, the awe was tinged with some deep ingrained fear that he was looking upon such sacred artifact. He'd heard of the tales of the Matrix even before his accident over the Arctic and knew of the great power it was supposed to hold. 'A gift from Primus containing a sliver of his very spark' is what most said. Though he did not actively believe in the existence of the supposed deity he did believe the Matrix was something no one dared study.

The immediate temptation was there to reach out and touch the ancient artifact, to prove to himself that he was actually seeing it and experiencing its presence, but as his hand lifted toward it the Matrix abruptly shifted down and was tucked away into a protective compartment. With the Matrix out of the way the shuttle could watch his mate's laser core plates transform and shift exposing the opaque front panels of Optimus spark casing. There was a moment's pause before they too opened to grant a full, unobstructed view of the large, rapidly pulsing white, gold spark within.

Skyfire's optics widened in amazement at the sight of his mate's very living essence displayed to him. Looking up he saw Optimus face and optics glowing with so much unbridled trust, deep longing and desperate need. He quickly realized he was seeing a side of Optimus he doubted anyone had ever seen before. Completely open, vulnerable, with all his hidden emotions and his very soul bared exclusively for the mech below him.

Stilling in his movements entirely, Optimus leaned forward, hands sliding up and down the stunned shuttles chest plates. "Please, Skyfire… I want you… need you, all of you… Please…" Their soft pleading sent a shockwave of desire and need through the shuttle, his spark going mad within its casing desperate to join with that of his mate.

Allowing his own chest plates to split open, Optimus' hands made quick work of peeling the white armor, false glass and internal protoform plates apart. The light in the room was soon added to by the shuttle's equally rapidly pulsing white, blue spark.

Shifting forward and leaning down Optimus touched his helm crest to the shuttle's, sparks hovering close enough to send out the first small wisps of contact energy. The ethereal tendrils gently brush against one another as if in greeting. Both twitched and shivered at the odd ghosting sensations being fed back to them by the not really there contact.

It was unlike anything either of them had ever experienced before. The feelings were almost impossible to describe, the best analogy being suddenly hyper aware of sensory and nerve input and output and having it all doubling over on itself neither exactly sure who was feeling what.

Optimus looked deeply into Skyfire's optics as he gathered his wits. "We have only known each other just over half an earth year, only truly known each other a matter of months… but something in me has felt for you since I first saw you… I can't deny that my very spark wants you and that I have grown to truly love you…I-I will understand if this is too soon for you but…W-will…will you bond with me?" The last part came out as a half stuttered, almost frightened whisper, so unlike the usual confident strength in the Prime's every word.

Skyfire smiled, hands rising to cup that beautifully flawed face, his spark jumping in its casing at the feel of the other this close. He could hardly believe something he had quietly hoped for was coming true. Optimus wanted to bond as badly as he did. "I told you the first night. I want you… only you and just having a taste like this wasn't going to be enough… Yes, I will bond with you." Bringing their derma together Skyfire hugged his arms around his mate, pulling him down.

Both cried out in shock as their sparks met, the sudden rush overwhelming. Thick tendrils of energy were flung back and forth as the dense protective coronas of their sparks touched. A momentary sharp sting of pain followed the initial contact, but it quickly dulled as the two sparks attempted to synchronize their resonance frequencies, quickly beginning to pulse in unison.

Retuning to their earlier movement, Skyfire bucked his hips up as Optimus began carefully sliding his body forward and back causing the exposed protoform plates and outer layer of their sparks to rub together. The buzzing friction from the coronas creating the most pure form of rapturous pleasure the likes of which neither had ever felt. Their coupling seemed to go on for forever, so caught up in the heady sensations, all coherent thought long gone, but reality was quick to make itself known.

With the combination of rapid fire energy pulsing between their engorged sparks it was just over a minute before overload ripped through them. Optimus let out a loud shout as he forced himself down as best he could onto his mate one last time, the most powerful, utterly overwhelming overload he'd ever experienced ripping through his frame like a burst of lightening. It felt like his whole body was burning inside out with the white hot inferno of ecstasy so strong his processor abruptly blanked from the sensory overload.

Instantly the discharge went into Skyfire's own spark sending him crashing over the edge with a choked scream, body going through the same massive sensory white out. Sparks flew between their bodies in bright flashes of pure plasma. Ripples of energy rolled over plating like glowing water as the singing pulses of their spark coronas finally synchronized. The outer 'skin' of their sparks briefly opened rending 2 sparks momentarily as one. Energies spread, melded and curled around one another as for the barest of split seconds their very spark cores touched.

In that tiny instant they were no longer individual beings, but one mass of pure energy. One soul. Everything was shared between them, all memories, experiences, wants and desires. It was impossible to filter the information flow and even if they could and neither wanted to, so caught up in the rush of being one.

Even after their spark coronas closed Optimus valve walls continued to clutch and ripple along the spike within him, milking out everything his mate had to give, as their mutual overload was drawn out by the energy rebounding over and over through and between them. It felt like an eternity before the massive energy discharge finally petered off and dissipated entirely.

Sending one last little lick of pure bliss resonating through their worn out frames the pairs sparks reluctantly released the last strands of energy holding them together and fully retuning to their respective chambers, protective outer casings sliding shut. Both mechs sighed softly as they slumped, sensory overloaded processors completely blanked bodies tired and circuitry pleasantly sore from the massive energy surges. Within moments they both fell into the blissful darkness of deep, sated recharge.


	12. Chapter 12

_Much, MUCH later than I wanted to be getting this bit out but my bendy straw impersonating spine is giving me issues to the point I'm having problems sleeping so I've been extremely dopey and fuzz-brained which makes it near impossible to read/correct/add to anything coherently. Finally have brain cooperating with me.  
><em>

_Authors Note: Bonding takes 7 overloads with full contact of sparks to the core to share enough spark energy, core coding and synchronize the sparks to solidify the connection into a full permanent bond. If either party break off the relationship before the 7th contact the tentative bond will breakdown over time as both sparks eventually reject the foreign spark energy and coding._

Rising out of the haze of heavy recharge Skyfire found his chest plates closed but not properly locked in place and Optimus slumped off to one side of him, arm slung over his waist and head resting on his broad shoulder. For a moment Skyfire lay wondering why his processor and frame felt so fuzzy and why they were on the Prime's desk of all places. A sharp gasp escaped his vocals when his processor finally booted to full functioning and replayed what they had done in the throws of passion the likes of which he'd never forget.

They had begun the process of spark bonding and the initial stage had already taken. It would take 6 more merges with overloads to perfectly synchronize their sparks to the core to become full bondmates and he found that in this moment of elation he couldn't wait for that day to come. Turning inwards, focusing on the energy flows of his spark he could just feel the presence of another, but it was only very light and tenuous. Like the softest of ghosting sensations deep within his spark.

Staring up at the ceiling Skyfire savored the surface memories, feelings and experiences they had shared and the light sensation of another's presence he recognized now as Optimus within his own spark. It was only the beginning, but already just having that tiny piece of his mate within him was a great affirmation of their deep connection and… love. Yes he'd heard them say as much and felt the love Optimus had developed for him in such a short time and he could easily say he felt the same.

Turning to look at beautiful relaxed features of his mate, now tentative bondmate, Skyfire fully appreciated what he saw. The only other mech on the entire Ark who'd ever seen him mask-less was Ratchet and that was only for medical reasons. Skyfire was the first mech since Ultra Magnus and Elita-1 he had willingly opened his mask for since the incident that caused the scarring, just because he wanted to show himself fully.

He also now realized what had brought them together so fast.

Both having their once comfortable lives shattered by this war not of their making. Everything they once had was long gone with no chance of ever gaining it back and the shared horrifying experience of near death only to reawaken into a living hell their peaceful sparks couldn't comprehend and put in positions that left them incredibly isolated.

For Optimus it was having his youth and innate trust in his fellow Cybertronian stolen from him by Megatron, a mech he had naively idolized and then had the Council further ruin his faith in those who claimed to be supporting him. Once he had been a young dockworker whose world consisted of his little group of friends and co workers and the daily routines at the docks. He knew nothing of wars, fighting and the few deaths he'd witnessed had been from accidents at the docks. In one fell swoop he was forced into the adult frame of a warrior with expectations well beyond his vorns and the responsibility for the lives of millions lumped onto his shoulders. A mech of a lesser spark would surely have crumbled under the enormous pressure, but the Matrix had chosen wisely and gave him the initial support and wisdom he needed.

For Skyfire it was living an almost ideal life in the Golden Age, working his way towards becoming a well respected scientist. He had been surrounded by a small group of very close friends and had a guaranteed future as an explorations team leader and potential for a place as a teacher waiting for him once he completed his studies. All that fell apart with one miscalculation, one little mistake that saw him waking up millions of years later on what had once been a planet only supporting the most simplistic of life. The friends he once had all dead except for one. That one mech had now declared him his enemy for not bowing to him and following his will. Starscream now seemed pit bent on making his life as miserable as possible when not attempting to outright blow him out of the sky for his 'betrayal'. He lived amongst the Autobots now, viewed as a coward by many for his extreme pacifistic nature. He continued to refuse to raise a weapon against another mech with intent to harm, his peaceful spark unable to stand the idea of taking another's life especially with so many millions of lives already gone… something he now truly understood his mate didn't have the luxury of doing.

Optimus also had a pacifistic spark, but his place in the war meant that any hesitation could cost not only his own life, but the lives of those who fought under him. Mechs he considered his extended, extremely dysfunctional family. He had long ago hardened himself to talking lives when there was no other option and learned to accept there were times, despite his best efforts, Autobots would die following his plans and orders.

Both had lost everything and could never go back to the lives they once had, though both were well aware this wasn't something unique to them. So many others had lost just as much and more to the war, but now the lonely void they had both been living in was being filled.

Carefully gathering and lifting his mate, doing his best not to jostle them from recharge, the shuttle stumbled into the nearby berth room on wobbling legs. His exhausted frame protested his attempts to move with the additional weight, but he managed. Sliding onto the firm metal surface he arranged his mate comfortably across himself not wanting to loose the reassuring weight and warmth of their slighter frame.

Smiling dopily at the recharging mech held securely in his arms, his bondmate, Skyfire let himself slip back into recharge more satisfied and happy than he'd been his entire life.

* * *

><p>Waking around 2 hours later Skyfire was confused and a little disappointed to find his mate gone.<p>

Scrambling from the berth he searched the small room and adjoining office, but found no sign of him. He experimentally touched the barely there bond, but it wasn't yet strong enough to give him much more than a vague sense that his mate was somewhere nearby.

Focusing hard and managing to discern something of a direction of where they were Skyfire turned just in time to hear the office door disengage and open revealing his rather weary looking mate. When they unceremoniously flopped down onto the couch Skyfire immediately rushed over dropping down to sit next to them. Looking his lover up and down noting the slump of his shoulders and dim optics, he worriedly asked, "Are you alright?"

Optimus mask split and retracted and he gave his mate his usual small lopsided smile. "I'm fine, just certain systems tried to make connections where there currently are none. I went to see Ratchet for some suppressants to help settle things down and answer some comm. messages. Sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't want to disturb you… you looked so peaceful." Brushing his hand down the shuttle's face he leaned up and gave them a chased, soft mouthed kiss.

Hugging his mate to him, all but hauling Optimus into his lap, he felt how abnormally hot his torso was, particularly around his abdomen. Skyfire couldn't help but worry thinking over what they had done. "It's your reproductive systems isn't it? They tried to activate when we merged during interfacing." Optimus nodded, curling into the warmth of the larger mech's frame. He concentrated on the pleasant buzz from his plating as he waited for the sensory suppressants introduced to the problem areas start working and stop the sharp stings from misfiring circuits and wires and ease the nauseating discomfort roiling through his midsection. Despite the fact his spark had not collected enough energy, let alone spark core coding, to split off a new spark and the fact the majority of his reproductive system was disconnected/inactive some of the few active systems that could not be shut off took the massive energy influx as a sign to attempt to start prepping for a new spark that wasn't going to develop.

Wrapping an arm around his mates wide red shoulders Skyfire muttered. "Maybe we shouldn't do this if it's going to hurt you."

Also instantly Optimus stiffened. Pulling away he stared with hardened optics at the mech he'd just shared his very spark with. The mech he was so sure he wanted as his bondmate and sire to his future sparklings. Determination and some anger flitting across his optics as the shuttle looked back at him with uncertainty and self deprecating guilt at causing him pain.

There were very rare few times in his life were he put his own wants and desires above others and right now he wanted this mech. Had wanted him for months and he wasn't going to let something so insignificant get in the way.

"No. I asked for this Skyfire. My systems were already trying to connect even before we merged, but I kept going anyway. I want you as my bondmate and nothing will change that. I want you. I need you and I love you…" Staring deep into their wide optics he asked. "Do you really feel the same… do you want to take this all the way?" Starting Skyfire stared aghast at his mate.

"Of course I do! I love you!", "Then don't let such small trivial things get in the way!" Optimus snapped before quickly softening, "Please… don't guilt yourself over things that aren't your fault." Pressing another soft kiss to his mate's derma Optimus murmured affectionately, "Your worrying does annoy me at times... but I can't hold it against you even if you do fret too much over such small things."

Skyfire snorted at that. "Someone has to worry about you since you don't take much care of yourself, which is something I intent to rectify." Optimus smiled wryly at that muttering good naturedly. "Says the scientist who used to lock himself in the labs for days on end only refueling because Perceptor, Wheeljack or myself used to slip in to leave energon cubes for him."

Huffing with a small laugh the shuttle grabbed his mate, hauled him to his peds and shoved him in the direction of the living quarters that he now considered to be jointly theirs. "I'm your bondmate now and as part of my duty to you I'm going to make sure you get a decent full recharge for once, especially since you're systems are upset. I know for a fact even when we recharged together you weren't recharging as long as you pretended."

Optimus didn't protest, letting his mate do as he pleased if it would keep him happy and ease his earlier guilt. Their extremely short, yet intense merge allowed Optimus to understand Skyfire's innate yet powerful need to protect those he held close, much like himself.

Skyfire had no illusions about his lack of battle prowess or his ability to actually fire on another mech with the intent to harm. He would never honestly be able to protect Optimus in a battle, but he could protect him from himself in private quarters. He could protect him from all the emotional stress, from all those unspeakably horrible memories, guilt and sense of failure for lives lost that lurked within his processor.

Arranging themselves much like their first night sharing a berth, face to face with their frames pressed together the proximity of their chests had a new feel to it. The contact was edged with the knowledge of what they shared and the security and pleasure it brought.

Despite certain systems still demanding attention, connections sparking and misfiring sending conflicting warning messages bouncing around his HUD, Optimus focused on the beginnings of the bond. Something he'd long ago resigned himself to never sharing with another.

He'd always thought that one day he would bond to Ariel. They had known each other since they were younglings and had always loved each other, but it took Skyfire coming into his life for him to realize it wasn't the kind of love he had thought it was. He hadn't felt the overpowering desperate need for such a deep connection with Ariel that he had found with Skyfire.

Optimus fully understood the dangers of bonding during a war, especially with the position he held. If they took this to its final stage it was guaranteed that if one died the other would follow shortly after from the sudden loss of a decent sized chunk of their spark energies. Though the more he thought about it the stronger the want to eventually complete the bond with his mate grew, war or not. The rare selfish little part of his mind reasoned that he deserved this. After the living hell his life had been for so long he deserved this mech, he deserved this small piece of happiness for himself and himself alone.

Settling down, doggedly clinging on to the wisp of a bond and ignoring his irritated systems he easily slipped into recharge for once completely content and happy with no worries following him into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Standing at the edge of a tree dotted outcrop over looking the almost complete Autobot city, Optimus Prime's focus was on the white shape streaking through the late evening cloud cover. The bright reds, oranges and purples of the setting sun glittered off the planes of the sleek white form of the large shuttle as it banked, rolled and performed intricate patterns impossible for any human pilot to execute at the altitude and speeds it was maintaining.<p>

A warm smile played across his damaged features as his spark pulsed happily in its casing, immersed in the fluctuating echoes of his lover's simple joy in the freedom of flight being shared through their almost complete bond. Only one step left to go in their 7 year journey to this point and they would forever be linked throughout life. Even death wouldn't be able to separate them for where one went the other would follow.

Soon the sun was sitting low in the sky, barely peaking over the horizon and the shuttle was making a slow, circling decent back to earth. A couple of hundred feet from the ground the white flyer burst into a flurry of moving parts rapidly resolving itself into a large primarily white mech.

Boosters firing, Skyfire smoothly lowered his bulk to the ground with a grace and ease belying his huge, bulky frame. Warm hands slid up the wind chilled plating along his legs, hips, waist and chest to eventually rest over his shoulders as his peds finally met with solid ground. A hot body came to press in against his, a hand cupping the base of his helm guiding him down into a soft mouthed kiss. Little sparks alighting when derma plates met.

Pulling back Skyfire nuzzled into the plating of his mate's neck, enjoying the stark contrast between his wind chilled plates and Optimus' sun warmed armor. "So, did you like the show?"

"Yes, I greatly enjoyed it. Seeing you in your element is always a beautiful, enchanting sight." Optimus said, running his fingers along the top edge of one large wing. The appendage twitched into the touch seeking more of the now quite knowledgeable soft strokes. Returning the affectionate nuzzling the truck-former took a deep intake and out-vent of warm dusk air. "Are you ready for this? There will be no going back." He murmured feeling the almost complete bond pulse heavily with their shared love and affection and a tinge of apprehension.

They had stretched their bonding out over just on 7 earth years, building and strengthening it on each anniversary after that first merge to allow their relationship to naturally develop and mature. Though like any partnership they'd had their ups and downs driven my internal and external sources mostly related to the continuing pressures of the war. Today would be their 6th anniversary and the 7th time they would merge to a complete bond.

Nodding Skyfire leaned back to look down at his smaller bondmate, nothing but a strong flow of love and confidence sliding through the almost complete bond. "Yes, I'm ready."

Optimus would have preferred their last merge to have been done properly as per tradition with a full ceremony and witnesses, but circumstances as they were the last thing they wanted to do was all but advertise to the Decepticons they were fully bonded. It was well known they were mates, but so far they had been able to keep the part about beginning a bond quiet. Sitting out here wasn't exactly hidden either, but they were still within the wide net defense and jamming array quadrant that surrounded Autobot City blocking out any chances to be seen without someone actually being with a few feet.

Easing into a sitting position, long legs tucked under him, Skyfire returned his bondmates earlier sliding his hands up the length of Optimus' body as he slowly dropped down to straddle the shuttle's long legs coming to sit in his lap. The position put them as close to even level with their chest as possible without lying down. It removed any sense of either taking the dominant or submission role making them equals for this merge.

Soon the two were gradually working each other up, arousal and strong desire spiking along the almost complete bond as hands stroked over plating, seeking out hot spots and plates rubbed and scrapped together exchanging increasing surface charge. Despite the strong urge both felt to release their interface panels both knew this wasn't about physical and some mental gratification, they could get that kind of connection when ever they wanted. This was about sharing something so much deeper than that, going beyond the mental and physical into realms no other species they had thus far encountered was able to comprehend. With this final step they would go from being perfectly distinct individuals to two beings who would share the very essence of what brought them life and permanently link that vital essence together to the point that even death would never separate them.

After a good 30 minutes of touching and stroking one another to a heightened state they released the locks holding their chest plates together. Skyfire carefully assisted his mate in spreading apart his plating while Optimus returned the favor until the now dark evening air was lit with the shared light of their exposed sparks. The sight of the others spark never lost its awe factor for either mech.

Shifting in place, Optimus barely managing to hold back and ignore the strong urge to simply lean forward and complete the connection. Smiling up at his mate and seeing the complete adoration and love in their optics as they looked back at him he found it strangely difficult to get his normally rock-steady nerves in order and think straight. It didn't help having his large mate's spark so tantalizingly close. Thick tendrils of spark energy had already stretched out from their chambers to meet midair. The strands loosely linked them together resembled soft, gently shifting ethereal ropes of pale light and provided a heady, distracting tease prelude to a merge. Focusing on his white mate Optimus forced his stuttering vocalizer to cooperate as he began reciting the traditional simple vows.

"I, Optimus Prime, offer my spark to you, Skyfire, as your bonded life partner. All that I am and all that I have, I freely give to you in love and in joy. Distance may test us, and time may tire us, but I will forever remain loyal to you. I shall stand at your side as your trusting companion, lover and mate until Primus calls us back to the Well. Do you accept me as your bondmate?"

Smiling widely Skyfire nodded. "Yes, I accept.' Repeating back the same vows the shuttle could barely contain the sheer burning want to just hug his mate to him and get it done, but he had promised Optimus he they would so the part of the tradition for a bonding they could. "Do you accept me as your bondmate?"

Nodding in return Optimus raised his arms to loop over his mate's broad shoulders. "Yes, I accept." As soon as those words left Skyfire's vocals Optimus all but yanked his mate towards him as the large white mech did the same.

The two sparks instantly latched on and curled around one another, protective coronas dropping on contact. Both mechs intakes stuttered, vocalizers spitting static at the huge rushes of energy though their frames and the abrupt loss of the ability to tell who was feeling what. Sensory system completely overloaded from the sudden, overwhelming data influx. The initial shock and disorientation of connection slowly faded as the blinding frenzy of energy lashing back and forth settled into a more even exchange of energies and code as the two sparks settled into perfectly matched rhythmus, pulsing as one.

Time seemed to stand still for Optimus and Skyfire as their sparks continued to merge deeper, forming into one mass of plasma energy as their cores met and slowly entwined finally rending away all sense of individual self. Neither knew where one started and the ended, completely lost in the sea of being one single entity. Everything was paired down to the very most minor point of their beings. Their merged sparks sung in matching multifaceted pitches and tones - far above and below the range of human hearing - as they pulsed in an increasingly rapid tempo, the energy density surrounding the mass growing larger with each pulse.

Far too soon for either mech's liking reality came screaming back in the form of simultaneous overload in a blinding burst of light, sound and sensation as overload racked the mated pairs systems with bolts of white hot ecstasy. Still joined spark mass expanded and contracted with harsh, shuddering pulses as the huge build-up of energy was dispersed through their frames into the ground and their cores began to rapidly uncurl. Though out it all neither mech could do anything more than at clutch their partner with seizing, twitching hands and ride out the steadily softening waves of pleasure as their sparks continued to reluctantly unfurl gradually making one back into two. Soon with one last passing lick of energy between them the remaining tendrils unfurled and both sparks settled back into their respective chambers still pulsing in unison.

Panting heavily, vents sucking in the cool evening air and whole, duly aching frame shivering so hard flared plates loudly clattered together and steam issued from the gaps, Skyfire looked down at his mate who didn't seem to be fairing much better than himself. His optics followed the slowly fading blue-white lines of plasma like energy still rippling over the truck-formers plates like flowing water as he came down from the ultimate high of overload. To the shuttle's optics his mate had always been beautiful despite the scars and flaws, but when Optimus looked up at him, optics still partially white-d out, full derma parted as he vented heavily and fading energy rippled over his features, highlighting every little detail, he suddenly found them to be the most perfect thing his optics had had the privilege of seeing. A smooth roll of amusement, velvety love and enthusiastic mutual agreement seemed to burst within his spark with such clarity and intensity it took the shuttle a moment to gather his scattered wits to realize it had come from Optimus via the now solid, complete bond.

:: You're so beautiful in frame and spark. I used to wonder how and mech like me could rightly deserve someone like you to call his own. Now I wonder no more. I love you :: Optimus twitched lightly as the words popped into his processor, though he knew they weren't his own. Smiling as best he could the truck-former moved a shivering arm to gently run his fingers along of side of his bondmate's face plates, said mate quick to turn and nuzzle and kiss his palm. :: Love you too my bondmate. :: He sent back via the bond.

An hour passed as the two bondmates sat together basking in all that a completed bond offered, Skyfire gradually sipped at a small cube of energon while he did his best to console his mate as he gradually choke down a heavily doctored energon cube containing the suppressants he needed to get his now rampantly miss-firing reproductive systems under control. Rubbing Optimus' back as he downed the last of the blue thick liquid in the cube and watching his mate struggle to stop the strong urge to purge it back up again, the shuttle tucking his mate into his side sending through heavy pulses of love/comfort/solidarity via the bond.

With a heavy sigh, Optimus snuggled into his large mate's hold focusing down on the bond and the feel of their strong, smooth, aerodynamic, down right sexy frame pressed up against him. Dear Primus he suddenly wanted him so badly. To pin him down and hold the flyer at his mercy as he ravage every inch of his gorgeous frame until he was screaming for it, then merge with him again and again and interface til it hurt! Screw Ratchet and his warnings, this mech is mine! "I'd love nothing more than that, but you're not up for it right now. But most diffidently… later." Skyfire purred light pulses mixed with want/love/amusement curling though the bond as he learned down to nuzzle his bondmates stunned faceplates.

"I-I… that went through the bond didn't it." Optimus murmured in utter mortification, Skyfire just chuckled lightly. They had had a very active interface life, but relied more on just throwing out hints or simply taking what they wanted of the other than explicitly saying out loud in such a blatant manner. So to figuratively hear what his mate wanted so bluntly was both exciting and a little shocking. "We're going to have to learn to filter this aren't we? Despite how much we love each other I doubt you want me in your head every micro second of the day and vice versa." Skyfire nodded in agreement. Having his mate's errant thoughts buzzing through his head while running complex calculations and tests, let alone in high precision maneuver flight runs or his thoughts barreling through his mate's CPU when in the middle of battle, working on important documents/reports/battle plans and speaking with forever tetchy and volatile human governments would prove problematic.

Pulling them into a warm hug Skyfire assured them, "It'll be fine. We'll work it out… but I'm still expecting to be able to take you up on that idea of yours later." He prodded them receiving a solid shunt of exasperated amusement through the bond.


	13. Chapter 13

_This is it. Last chapter. I've now utterly fallen in love with this odd pairing and added it to my like of OTP's._

_Guess better give a bit of a **warning for mech gore and violence**._

21 years… 21 long earth years of destructive battles and the war was finally over. The cost had been a terrible one, the casualties and death count ending painfully high. Many an Autobot, Decepticon and human died in the closing hours of the war, but now it was all over.

Skyfire sat in the rubble of Autobot city holding his bondmate cradled against his frame, hand gently stroking over his damaged helm and bent audial finials. He had been sitting there for a good 45 minutes now, frame shaking so hard it felt like his plating would rattle clean off as he came down from the stress induced power surges and all the damage reports and corresponding aches and pains of his battled frame clamored for attention. Next to him sat a young orange and red, flame decorated mech by the name of Hot Rod, now Rodimus Prime, staring at the silent unmoving mech held carefully in the shuttles lap.

The same mech who had taken him in not long after his arrival on earth, given him the kind of family and direction he had been sorely craving in his war ravaged life and driving home the lessons Kup had been teaching him. The virtues of patience, confidence tempered by humility, power tempered by control and the knowledge of when to use it. All things he would need in his future as the new Prime.

Reaching out to take a limp, battered royal blue hand in his dark grey one, he numbly stared at his predecessor quietly praying to Primus that Optimus would survive this and break the curse like cycle of the Primes. When one Prime fell, another arose to take his place. For all he'd done and all he'd sacrificed Rodimus believed Optimus deserved to at least see the war he had given up most of his life for was over and done. He deserved a chance to be with his bondmate a little longer and a little selfishly, Rodimus didn't want to give up the two mechs who'd taken him in as if he were their own creation.

Looking over to the one who caused all this, the one who driven their species to the brink of extinction after he allowed power to blind him and make him as corrupt and power hungry as those he once fought against, the Decepticon Warlord, Megatron, Rodimus Prime felt a mix of anger and bitter sadness. The once proud, regal mech now lay sprawled on the energon soaked ground a few meters away. Once silver, black and red plating ashen grey and cold in death, body covered in scorch marks, deep dents, rents and scratches, his chest plates blasted in and laser core nothing but a smoking hole.

A pang of regret and the tiniest sliver of sympathy for the Warlord prickled at his spark looking at their now pitiful form of the once proud warrior. In the end it had been a mercy killing.

Hot Rod had been watching on the side line of the final climactic battle between the two opposing leaders, following Optimus Prime's order to stay clear. He uneasily bit his glossa and stayed put, keeping watch for any other Decepticons that might interfere as he half watched, half listened as Optimus gradually won the upper hand against the Warlord igniting the silver mechs legendary furry. In a fit of blind rage at beginning to lose the battle Megatron fake a move and use the distraction to violently punch his opponent in the helm and shoved him hard enough to pull away momentarily to get an advantage. Megatron snagged the leg of a dying Decepticon laying barely a few steps away, swinging the body around like a huge club and slamming it into Optimus before he could recover, throwing his several meters into a nearby wall. Pouncing on the opportunity the Warlord sprinted across to his opponent swiftly kicking him in the helm before he could get up sending him crashing onto his back on the ground. Gloating Megatron loomed over his arch nemesis, one foot viciously grinding into the open wound in the red and blue mech's side and weapon trained on his chest preparing for the ending shot.

Throwing reason into the wind Hot Rod had rushed in, bolting across the open space and bodily throwing himself at the tyrant in an attempt to knock the weapon off course. The young warrior's heroics earned him a vicious, plate crushing punch in the gut and a powering up fusion cannon in his face. Roaring in rage Optimus rushed to tackle the silver mech driving him away from the young mech, only to have the weapon turned back on him. The shot seemed to go off like a massive explosion to Hot Rod's audials as the two huge mechs clashed and the fusion cannon was jammed into the wound in the Prime's side and fired at point blank range.

Roaring agonizing pain and running almost entirely on battle induced charge, Optimus managed to tear the weapon from its morning in the ensuing scuffle driving Megatron to jam one hand into the now massive gaping wound in his side to gain the upper hand again. Viciously pulling at anything he could get his fingers around until he managed to get the other mech off him. Finally pinning the Prime under him, hand still jammed into the wound, digging for something vital to rip out, he clamped his free hand around the heavily bleeding, rapidly weakening, but still fighting Prime's neck cables, squeezing with all his strength in an attempt to crush the plating of his neck and snap his spinal struts. All in a blinding rage determined to see the life give out in his long time enemies' stark blue optics. So pit-bent and focused of crushing and tearing the life from the Prime, Megatron didn't notice Hot Rot snatch up the Prime's long since dropped ion rifle.

Firing wildly, arms nearly shaken from their joints by the sharp recoil of the powerful weapon the young mech scored several glancing shots, enough to make the Warlord his helm to face him. No sooner did they lock optics than one very lucky shot hit the silver mech directly in the optic.

Hot Rod watched in a kind of surreal horror as the mech's optic disappeared, followed seconds later by the warlord's helm exploded wide open at the back, metal curling outwards like some morbid flower, a small burst of metallic gore flying everywhere. To the young flame painted mech it seemed to play out in some type of macabre slow motion show created by Unicron himself as the huge silver mech twisted, flailed and rolled stumbling to his feet, his prize slipping from his grip falling to the ground with a pained cry. Then he slowly turned to look at the one who had shot him, the sight freezing the young mech's fluids in their lines.

Mech blood and gore painted what remained of Megatron's face, a huge smoking, sparking hole left where his optics once was, deep fissures running from the hole to spread all over the remainder of his face and helm, one remaining functioning rube red optic briefly focusing on the smaller mech. Then it flickered out and the huge frame tipped backwards to land on the weapons fire scorched ground with a loud, solid thump never to get up again.

It took several deep ventilations and a direct request from Optimus to confirm Megatron's death before the young warrior got up the nerve to approach the still brightly hued body. Much to his horror, the devastating shot have proven not enough to kill the Warlord. Even with his half his processor missing and the remainder completely fried to a blacked, smoldering slag pile - ensuring his conscious mind was completely gone and no chance of recovery - the bastards spark still beat feebly in his chest. Hot Rod knew from experience seeing sparks like this more times than he wanted to acknowledge, it would be several hours, possibly even a day or two before it would expire.

With great sadness and regret Optimus had managed to struggle to his feet with Hot Rod's assistance and took it upon himself to deal the death blow. A single point blank shot straight through the laser core and spark chamber instantly freeing his long time enemy's spark from a slow drawn out death by energon deprivation.

Hot Rod had stared on in a state of blank numbness watching his leader and father figure, a peaceful mech who a pored death and killing, finally take the life of his long time enemy without a fight or even a parting word. Seeing the young mech look at him questioningly the Prime simply explained this way it would look as through the tyrant died in battle saving him from the indignity and humiliation of his spark lingering on trapped and suffering in a useless shell. If he couldn't save him or turn him from the millions of vorns of pain, hate and violence he insisted on continuing to dole out long since his goal had been lost, the least he could do was give him a quick painless death on the battle field like a warrior of his caliber deserved.

The Decepticon army had retreated as the few witnesses announced the demise of their leader. The remaining soldiers were not keen on continuing an already lost battle now they were leaderless and low in number with no win in sight anytime soon. As far as the Autobots and humanity were concerned, the war was over.

Soon after Optimus collapsed from his extensive injuries and with his remaining strength he pulled the Matrix from his damaged chest handing it to the stunned flame coloured mech. He'd known since he first saw the brash young mech that he was to be his successor, the Matrix itself confirmed this.

Optimus made a point to take the young mech under his wing and at least give him a head start on learning to contain his head strong, sometimes thoughtless and reckless behavior and channel it into something more useful, to give him the foundations to one day be a great leader. It had also allowed him to indulge in having something like a family with the young mech being the young he wanted to have. As far as Skyfire and he were concerned they may as well have sparked him themselves with how attached they had grown. Now the Matrix had demanded to be passed on. Optimus had valiantly fought all his battles, done his duty as Matrix barer and earned the right to rest.

Using its former host as a conduit the Matrix spoke of its choice of the young Hot Rod as its new barer and his new name of Rodimus Prime before Optimus strength finally gave out and he fell into stasis lock.

In a daze the young mech blindly followed its instructions, placing it within his chest to be enveloped in warmth he could only describe as being held by something much greater than himself. Coming back to his senses he found himself sitting on the ground in a new, more mature frame with a rather stunned Skyfire standing before him looking between himself and his bondmate.

The shuttle had been witness to the entire exchange as he rushed over the last barriers to his mate and now sat silently cradling Optimus' offline, field patched frame as they waited for help.

The shuttle had done what he could during the horrific battles going on all over Autobot City, flying into the thick of the fighting ferrying injured mechs and humans out. It had been utter torture for him to have to ignore his bondmate in order to continue his rescue work despite his desperate want to just swoop down, snatch him up and hide him away from it all. On a return flight into battle Blitzwing engaged him mid air and he was managing to avoid the triple-changer until a massive burst of agonizing pain ripped through the bond. In that moment of distraction the triple changer managed to get in a short blasting off most of one primary wing.

Skyfire didn't remember a lot after that aside from the awkward, hard landing that banged him up pretty badly broke his right knee joint bad, tore of the remainder of his ruined wing and bent both his secondary wings. The triple changer didn't pursue him any further or fire on him again though the shuttle vaguely remembered hearing the anti-aircraft guns go off at least twice somewhere nearby. At the time he couldn't have cared less. Picking himself up he ran like a mech possessed as quickly as his damaged leg would allow. Dragging himself over debris and dead bodies - human and mech alike - he ignored the pain in his damaged leg and missing wing in his panicked fight to reach his bondmate. He arrived just in time to see the creation of the next Prime.

Staring at the two Rodimus slowly pulled his shock addled mind together. "Skyfire is… is he…going to be alright?" The young Prime couldn't help cringe at his own stupid question, but the large white mech slowly raised his head, optics dim with a small smile gracing his dirty faceplates.

"Of course… I can feel him he's still with me, he's strong. Besides, I still owe him the proper bonding ceremony to make our bond official… been putting it off for 13 years now for various reasons that seem so… so ridiculous now. He's not about to let me get out of it again just from us dying… Stubborn aft that he is." The shuttle laughed. Rodimus was mildly shocked to hear the laugh wasn't bitter, it was honest and warm.

Skyfire was being serious.

The young Prime couldn't help a small laugh of his own, a little of the high strung tension bleeding from his new frame. He'd never heard someone speak so candidly about Optimus like that before even Skyfire himself who many knew was Optimus' mate. It strangely lightened some of the weight of guilt threatening to overwhelm his young spark. Guilt that he wasn't fast enough to prevent things getting this bad, that he could have acted sooner and Optimus wouldn't be such a mess laying still as the dead in his bondmate's hold.

The sound of voices and the loud beat of helicopter blades announced the arrival of the rescue party. Looking at himself, the shuttle and the mech lying in the white mech's arms Rodimus couldn't help a small chuckle. "Well, this is going to be a fun story to tell. Kup and Magnus are going to ream me out and tear me a new aft when they hear what I did, new Prime or not."

End

_And that's it for this one. THANKS FOR ALL READING AND THE FAVES! I'll be starting to post up the sequel soon (Towards the Future) just got to finish a couple of chapters for some other stuff first. And the sequel with have sparklings!_


End file.
